Ujian Cinta Sehun
by younlaycious88
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE] Cinta butuh perjuangan? Itu bener loh, ga percaya? tanya aja Sehun. Dia yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan harus menjalani ujian cinta dari dua abang Luhan yaitu Kris & Suho. Seperti apa sih ujiannya? Yukkkk mari dibaca - Disini ada Hunhan dan EXO member.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ujian Cinta Sehun (Chapter 1)**

**Author: YounLaycious**

**Cast: HunHan and other EXO Couple**

**Genre: Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast yang ada d FF ini buka milik author. Author hanya pemilik FF ini, yang lahir pure alias murni dari otak author ^^**

Luhan dan Sehun udah pacaran selama ampir sebulan, namun hingga sekarang Luhan ga ngijinin Sehun untuk ngepel eh ngapel ke rumahnya, jadilah selama sebulan mereka pacaran Sehun cuma bisa nganter sampe depan pagar rumah tetangganya Luhan (?) maklum aja lah klo sampe rumahnya, doi takut si Sehun ntar tinggal nama doank. Ini bukan tanpa sebab, pasalnya kedua kakak Luhan, Wu Yi Fan ato yang minta dipanggil bang Kris (biar akrab katanya) dan Wu Joon Myeon alias bang Suho sangat-sangat overprotektif terhadap adik semata wayang mereka.

Hari ini seperti kemarin, lagi-lagi Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk diijinkan ngapel ke rumahnya.

"Lulu chagi, sebenarnya kamu serius ga sih pacaran ma aku?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka makan siang bareng.

"Ya serius donk, kamu kira aku ini _playboy_?" jawab Luhan sewot.

"Bukan gitu…tapi….kenapa aku ga boleh ngapel ke rumah kamu? Kita kan udah ampir sebulan pacaran. Klo waktu pedekate sih aku masih maklum, tapi sekarang kan kita udah pacaran."

"Trusss masbuloh?" Luhan gebrak meja. *Lulu: thor gw namja baek2 bukan preman -_- l Author: ehiyaaa maap2*

"Ehhh santai chagi…..kasian mejanya kesakitan (?)" nepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. Mujarab bgt emosi Luhan langsung surut.

"Hunnie….bukannya Lulu ga serius ma kamu. Cuma Lulu takut Hunnie diapa-apain ma abang-abang Lulu. Kan Hunnie tau gimana sikap kedua abang Lulu."

Sehun megang kedua bahu Luhan, "Tenang aja chagi, Hunnie ga akan kenapa-kenapa kok. Kan Bang Kris ma Bang Suho bersikap gitu karena mereka sayang ma kamu. Hunnie sangat ngerti kok, klo misalnya jadi mereka pun Hunnie pasti akan bersikap seperti mereka terhadap adik Hunnie." Kata Sehun nasehatin Luhan. Dia yang denger sampe terharu, ga nyangka Sehun seme nya yang unyu-unyu bisa ngomong hal seperti itu, ga sadar dia nangis.

"Ehhh…kok Lulu nangis? Apa kata-kata Hunnie salah?"

"Ga kok…sama sekali ga..Lulu terharu aja Hunnie bisa ngomong kaya gitu."

"Nahhh…jadi ntar pulang sekolah boleh kan Hunnie mampir rumah kamu?"

"Klo Hunnie maksa baeklah." Jawab Luhan pasrah.

Sehun yang ngerasa dapet lampu kuning bukan ijo karena Luhan ngasihnya terpaksa banget langsung senyum-senyum lebar.

-SKIP TIME-

Siang itu begitu bel pulang bunyi, Sehun langsung aja gendong Luhan ke motornya. Maklum dia semangat banget pengen cepet-cepet sampe rumah Luhan dan berkenalan dengan abang iparnya. Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, sampelah mereka benar-benar ke rumah Luhan. Pas Sehun pengen pencet bel ditahan ma Luhan, katanya biar dia aja yang mencet. Tapi udah 5 menit di depan pintu, Luhan masih belum mencet juga. Dasarnya Sehun ga sabaran akhirnya dia nyingkirin Luhan dan mencet bel. Luhan udah _sweetdrop_ sambil komat-kamit baca doa semoga kedua abangnya ga da di rumah. 1 menit….5 menit…15 menit….pintu masih tertutup. Sehun mencet lagi. Tapi tetep aja tuh pintu kaga ada yang buka. Luhan lega banget berarti kaga ada orang di rumah.

"Emmm…..Hunnie sepertinya ga ada orang di rumah. Gimana klo besok-besok aja kesininya?"

"Hmmmm…yaudah deh klo gitu. Trus Lulu skarang mw ngapain? Kan g bisa masuk rumah?"

"Aku nunggu disini aja. Hunnie pulang aja."

"Tapi…." Belum sempat Sehun selese ngomong, pintu rumah Luhan terbuka dan keluarlah kedua abang Luhan.

"Ehhh…Lulunie dah pulang." Kata Kris yang langsung meluk Luhan. Sehun yang ngeliat agak cembokor, ya meski itu abangnya Luhan tapi kan tetep aja _namja_.

"Lulunie kenapa ga telpon abang? Kan bisa abang jemput bareng Lay. Ato bareng bang Kris ma Tao" Kata Suho.

"Tadi Lay ga masuk bang. Dia kan sakit. Si Tao hari ini eskul wushu."

"Ohiyaaa abang lupa." Kedua abang nepok jidat masing-masing.

"Lalu kamu pulang ma sapa?" kali ini Kris yang ngomong

"Ehhh….ahhh…anu….itu…" mendadak Luhan jadi gagap.

"Ma saya bang naek motor." Kata Sehun. Dan kedua abang itu baru sadar kehadiran Sehun diantara mereka.

"Kamu sapa? ngapain disini?" tanya Kris.

"Saya Sehun bang, saya….."

"Ahhh…kamu tukang ojek ya? Trus Lulu lum bayar ya?" Suho langsung ngeluarin dompet, ngasih cepe warna merah ke Sehun. "Kembaliannya ambil aja buat kamu. Anggap aja rasa terima kasih kami." HunHan cuma cengo. Akhirnya Luhan ditarik masuk ma kedua abangnya. Sehun yang udah sadar dari kecengoannya langsung aja doi ngumpat dalem hati, "_Sialan! Masa ganteng-ganteng gini tukang ojek_." Dengan setengah dongkol + seneng abis dapet cepe Sehun pun pulang.

-Malamnya-

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Luhan bener-bener ngerasa ga enak ma Sehun. Alhasil setelah dia masuk rumah, dia cuma bisa liat Sehun pulang dengan sedih. Ingin banget tadi dia ngaku ke abang-abangnya bahwa yang nganter dia pulang bukan tukang ojek namun namjachingunya, tapi apalah daya *halahhh* maksud hati ingin mengakui yang sebenarnya namun mulut terasa berat untuk mengatakan. Jadilah Luhan sejak siang hingga malam bergalau ria di kamarnya. Dan orang yang digalauin pun tak ada kabar beritanya hingga sekarang *Luhan: Thor, yang gw galauin si Sehun bkn Bang Toyib -_- *

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan nge-chat si Sehun lewat Line. *bayangin aja model chat nya Line :D*

DeerLulu: Hunnie?

5 menit…15 menit…..30 menit kaga ada balasan dari Sehun. Luhan memutuskan melakukan _miscall_. Bukannya Luhan pelit pulsa tapi dia takut klo telponnya kaga diangkat, seperti chatnya yang kaga dibales. Kaga lama hapenya bunyi nandain ada chat masuk. Jadi H2C alias Harap-Harap Cemas klo itu si Sehunnya yang nge-chat.

Thehunevil: Kenapa?

"_Tuhkan bener Sehun ngambek_" Batin Luhan.

DeerLulu: Hunnie lagi sibuk y?

Thehunevil: Ga kok. Kenapa?

DeerLulu: Emmmm…Lulu mau tanya apa Hunnie marah gara-gara kejadian tadi siang?

Lagi-lagi Sehun tak membalas. "_Huaaaaa….emak babeh….Sehun beneran ngambek ma Lulu_" Kata Luhan dalem hati gegara chatnya kaga dibales-bales Sehun. Sejam kemudian barulah Sehun membalas. Itu pun masih singkat, jelas, padat.

Thehunevil: Ga kok.

DeerLulu: Hunnie bohong. Klo ga marah napa daritadi bales chat Lulu lama pake banget, udah gitu singkat, jelas, padat? Trus dari abis nganter Lulu ga da kabarnya juga. Hikss..hikss..hiksss Hunnie ngaku aja klo marah ma Lulu.

Thehunevil: Beneran deh Lulu chagi Hunnie ga marah, Hunnie tadi cuma lagi sibuk aja bantuin emak masak semur jengkol (?) buat arisan keluarga besok.

DeerLulu: Ciyus? Enelan? *mendadak Luhan jd aLAY*

Thehunevil: Ciyus deh. Demi kkamjong jd putih (?) *dimasak D.O*

DeerLulu: Iyadeh Lulu percaya. Trus sekarang Hunnie lagi ngapain?

Thehunevil: Lagi mikirin Lulu chagi *Sehun moduser mode on*

Meski cuma chat berhasil buat pipi si Luhan jadi merah semacam pake blush on alias pemerah pipi. Gimana klo itu si Sehun ngomong langsung? *membayangkan* *plakkkk*

DeerLulu: Ihhhh…Sehun tukang gomballlll *emot tutup wajah (?)*

Thehunevil: Biarin! Kan gombalnya cuma ama Lulu chagi.

Chatting dua sejoli itu pun terus berlanjut hinggan entah jam berapa.

-Besoknya-

Hari ini wajah Sehun udah kaya baju kusut kaga disetrika seabad *bayangin aja sendiri gimana wajahnya*, bukan hanya karena masalah tukang ojek kemarin aja tapi hari ini sang teman sebangku rangkap kekasihnya ga masuk, sakit katanya gegara diajak Sehun maen angin (?) kemarin jadilah masuk angin. Nah, Sehun sekarang ini lagi mikir gimana caranya biar bisa jenguk si Luhan. Udah daritadi mikir, kepala miring kanan-kiri, geleng-geleng sampe tiduran di meja (?) juga masih lum menemukan caranya. Kebetulan siang ini dia ditemani kawan baeknya dari bayi, tak lain tak bukan Kim Jong In yang hanya akan noleh klo dipanggil Kai. Ga percaya? Coba aja panggil Jong ato In pasti kaga bakal noleh. Alibinya simple, "emang gw jonggos?" ato "najis gw bukan sodaranya Inem." Info juga ya…..si Jonggos eh maksudnya Kai udah _sold out _alias udah punya _namjachingu_ bernama Do …nahhh…kembali ke bangKAI yang lagi bingung liat kelakuan sahabatnya yang seperti orang kesurupan tapi wajah kaya baju kaga pernah disetrika.

"Del….lu baek-baek aja kan? Lu kaga salah minum obat? Ato jangan-jangan lu bukan Sehun tapi jin antah berantah? Hayolohhh…jin cepet deh keluar dari badan sahabat gw! Klo kaga gw panggilin Uztad Zakharia. *maklum readers si Kai anak alim jadi tontonannya TBNH*." Cerocos Kai.

PLETAK!

"ADAWWWWW! LU GILA DEL? Ngapain jitak jidat gw?" ngusap-ngusap jidatnya.

"Ehhh…item! Yang ada lu yang gila. Tanya-tanya ga jelas, heboh-heboh ga jelas."

"Hehehehe..peace bro..gw kan cuma kuatir ma lu. Klo lu kenapa-napa, ntar sapa yang ngutangin duit ke gw pas kencan m Kyungsoo di akhir bulan?" Dramatis Kai berhadiah jitakan lagi.

"Sialan lu! Gw kirain karna bener-bener perhatian. Makanya duit lu jangan lu abisin bwt maen game di warnet. Ya tabung-tabung dikit kek bwt masa depan lu. Contoh nih gw, dari sekarang aja udah persiapan bwt masa depan gw m Lulu gw tercinta. Meski gw nyisihinnya dikit-dikit tapi kan seperti pepatah tem, sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit." Cerocos Sehun sok bijak panjang kali lebar.

"Widihhhh del! Sejak kapan lu jadi sok bijak gini?"

"Sejak gw lahir." Sehun tepok-tepok dada, bangga.

"Ngibul lu!" pasang wajah -_- "ehiya..kembali ke pertanyaan gw td. Lu kenapa del? Ada masalah ma Luhan? " setelah sadar tujuan utamanya.

Sehun geleng-geleng doang. "Terus klo kaga ada masalah ma Luhan jadinya lu kenapa cadel?" tanya Kai mulai emosi.

"Gw lagi pusing tem. Luhan chagi gw kan sakit, gw bingung gimana cara jenguk dia. Kan sampe sekarang kakaknya lum tau gw pacaran ma adeknya. Kata Luhan abang-abangnya galak dan sepertinya demikian, apalagi abangnya yang wajahnya kaya _Angry Bird_ beghhhh nyeremin banget. Kemarin aja pas gw nganter dianggep tukang ojek tapi lumayan sih dapet duit cepe, tapi pan tetep aja hubungan kita lum diakui ma abang-abangnya." Cerocos Sehun panjang lebar.

"Hahahahahahaha" Kai ketawa sambil pukul-pukul meja. "Kasian amat nasib lu bro, udah cadel, albino, kisah cinta tragis, disangka tukang ojek pula…Hahahahahaha…..ehhh tapi gw mau aja sih klo jadi tukang ojek si Luhan, lumayan tiap kali nganter pulang dapet duit cepe *Kaisukamoney*

PLETAK!

"Masaowoh delllll ini kepala maen jitak-jitak aja, ntar klo kepinteran gw berkurang gimana?" - Kai

"Masbuge? Lagian lu juga sohib susah malah diketawain. Ga ngerti kesusahan gw sih, lu enak si Kyungsoo sodaraan cuma ma si Baekkie yang meski cerewet minta dihajar tuh bibirnya (?) pake cipokan tapi lu dapet restu _man_." – Sehun

"Ishhhh lu klo bukan sohib gw dari jabang bayi udah gw siksa balik. Dan karena itu juga gw bantuin deh lu bwt ketemu Lulu lu tercintrong." – Kai

Seketika wajah Thehun ehhh Sehun maksudnya yang tadinya kusut jadi bersinar kaya di iklan-iklan produk wajah gitu. "Serius lu mau bantu gw tem?"

"Iyeeee cadelllll." Langsung narik kepala Sehun mendekat. Mulailah acara bisik-bisik diantara dua manusia beda warna kulit.

"Ckckckck…ga nyangka gw lu akhirnya ada gunanya juga tem. Otak lu ternyata bukan Cuma bwt mikirin hal-hal mesum aja jalannya. Makasih bro! Makasih!" meluk Kai erat banget.

"Lu udah gw bantuin..uhukkk…pake ngatain…gw..sekarang mau bunuh gw pula…uhukkk uhukk." Sehun yang sadar langsung lepasin si Kai sambil cengiran lebar.

"Hehehehehe….sorry bro! Gw seneng banget sih akhirnya ada cara juga ketemu Lulu gw tersayang. Makasih deh buat ide lu." - Sehun

"Tapi ide brilliant gw kaga gratis bro." – Kai

"Kaga masalah bro, lu sebutin aja apa yang lu mau." – Sehun

"Bener yeeee awas klo lu ingkar." – Kai

Dan kedua makhluk beda warna kulit itu pun tersenyum bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian Cinta Sehun (Chapter 2) **

"**Ujian pun dimulai….."**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Masih Hunhan dan semua kopel EXO**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur (?)**

**Warning: BoysXBoys, Yaoi. Ga suka YAOI ga usah baca gampang kan? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dikasih ide ma bangKAI entah itu ide sesat ato lurus (?), Sehun pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjenguk Luhan sekaligus ngasih _surprise_. Jadilah sore itu si Sehun berdandan rapi pake banget ga lupa juga wangi pake banget pokoknya semuanya deh pake banget (?).

Ohiyaaa….pada penasaran ya apa ide bangKAI? *Kai: Kai thor Kai tanpa bang; Author: Iya maap bang..ehhh Kai maksudnya* Yukkk mari kita intip ke belakang sebentar (?)

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Kai lagi bisik-bisik ma Sehun," jadi gini del….mending lu cari tau aja apa kesukaan abang-abangnya Luhan trus lu bawain buat mereka. Anggep aja semacam sogokan gitu. Dulu sih gw pas PDKT ma Kyungsoo si Baekkie gw beliin eyeliner selusin dan tadaaaa….gw dapet restu dari dia seperti yang lu liat." Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk sambil mikir. _

"_Lu yakin pasti berhasil tem? Kan abang-abangnya Luhan beda ma Baekkie."_

"_Pasti berhasil percaya ma gw. Tuh abang-abang cuma sok galak aja, pas lu kasih sogokan ntar pada kalem-kalem juga, biasa jaim dulu depan calon ipar."_

"_Ckckckck…ga nyangka gw lu akhirnya ada gunanya juga tem. Otak lu ternyata bukan cuma bwt mikirin hal-hal mesum aja jalannya. Makasih bro! Makasih!" meluk Kai erat banget._

"_Lu udah gw bantuin..uhukkk…pake ngatain…gw..sekarang mau bunuh gw pula…uhukkk uhukk." Sehun yang sadar langsung lepasin si Kai sambil cengiran lebar._

"_Hehehehehe….sorry bro! Gw seneng banget sih akhirnya ada cara juga ketemu Lulu gw tersayang. Makasih deh buat ide lu." - Sehun_

"_Tapi ide brilliant gw kaga gratis bro." – Kai_

"_Kaga masalah bro, lu sebutin aja apa yang lu mau." – Sehun_

"_Bener yeeee awas klo lu ingkar." – Kai_

_Dan kedua makhluk beda warna kulit itu pun tersenyum bersamaan. _

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

At Luhan's House

"Dek, kamu yakin ga mau ikut abang ma Lay nonton The Conjuring 2?" tanya Suho yang lagi siap-siap nge-date kepada sang adik tercinta.

"Kaga ahhh bang. Takut nonton yang begituan. Lagian abang bukannya takut nonton film horror?"

"Yaaa….sebenarnya sih takut. Tapi karna Lay yang ngajakin berani-beraniin aja lah. Gengsi dong ma Lay."

"Hahahahaha….Lay kan udah tau klo abang penakut."

"Justru itu abang mau memperbaiki _image_. Doain aja berhasil. Yaudah abang berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, jangan lupa kunci pintu ma jendela-jendela." Nasehat Suho yang segera berangkat ke rumah namjachingu tercinta.

Hari ini mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Sehun. Kebetulan banget bang Kris ma bang Suho sedang pergi kencan dengan _namjachingu _masing-masing, sehingga tinggallah Luhan di rumah sendirian. Kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi mengganggu keasikan Luhan nge-stalk _twitter_ sang _namjachingu_. Dengan berat hati, Luhan meninggalkan keasikannya dan segera membuka pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, tiba-tiba ada cowok aneh langsung aja berlutut depan dia.

"Bang….ampun bang…thaya udah lancang macarin adik abang. Thaya Thehun pacar Luhan bukan tukang ojek bang. Thaya tuluth mencintai Luhan. Thaya mohon bang ijinkan thaya pacaran ma Luhan. Janji bang ga bakal macem-macem, bakal buat Luhan thelalu bahagia. Thwear bang klo thaya bohong ntar thaya jadi item kaya thi Kai (?)." cerocos Sehun dengan cadelnya, biasa kambuh klo lagi takut. Hening…..krikkk…krikkkk…krikkkk….."_Mampus gw_!" batin Sehun.

"Thebagai bukti ketheriuthan thaya ma Luhan. Thaya berikan emath kawin (?) ehhhh makthud thaya hadiah buat bang Krith dan bang Thuho yang ganteng nan cetar membahana." Nyodorin tongkat golf beserta bola basket dibayar tunai. Gimana para saksi? Sah? *ehhh…maap melenceng, _back to story_* "Itu tongkat golf bekathnya Tiger Wood athli ada tanda tangannya buat bang Thuho, bola bathketnya juga athli bekath Kobe Bryant ada tanda tangannya juga buat bang Krith." Kata Sehun masih nunduk….Lagi…lagi…hening….

Sehun bingung daritadi dia berasa ngomong sendiri (?) kaga ada yang nyaut, penasaran juga dia dengan nasibnya. Tapi ga berani juga ngangkat wajahnya. Belum siap mental mamen.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan yang baru sadar dari kecengoannya segera narik Sehun berdiri.

"Luhannie. _Bogoshipeo!_" meluk Luhan.

"Nado….nado….btw, Sehunnie kesini ngapain?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu aja dong buat menemui namjachingu Hun yang tampan." *Sehun moduser kumat* Sukses buat Luhan _blushing_.

"Ihhh…apaan sih." Pukul-pukul manja (?)

"Ehhh trus bang Suho ma bang Kris nya mana? Kok tiba-tiba ngilang?" – Sehun

"Hahahahaha…mereka ga ngilang Cuma lagi pergi kencan aja…hahahahha"

"Aduhhh…..makasih Tuhan engkau masih sayang ma Sehun. Sehun ga jadi mati muda" Sujud syukur. Luhan _sweetdrop_ liat kelakuan Sehun.

Setelah itu kedua sejoli dimabuk asmara ini saling melepas rindu di ruang tamu Luhan. Memanfaatkan setiap detik kebersamaan mereka mumpung malaikat pencabut nyawa (Kris dan Suho) versinya si Sehun lagi ga ada. *Kris: thor gw naga mesum (?) bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa, mau gw sembur lu? │ Suho: gw juga malaikat aja tanpa embel-embel pencabut nyawa, gw ubah lu jadi item kaya Kai sukurin lu. (author kabur)* *Author: Oiiii…pembaca….ngintip Hunhan pacaran yukkkk*

"Lulu chagi….kayanya mata Hunnie bermasalah deh?"

"Ehhhh…kenapa emang? Mata Hunnie sakit?" panic

Sehun geleng-geleng, "Soalnya di mata Hunnie, Lulu makin tampan aja." Lulu blushing

"Sehunnie gombal nih." Cubit hidung Sehun

"Hunnie serius. Cuma Lulu chagi seorang yang tampan yang Hunnie cintai." Nyium tangan Luhan. Si Luhan bengek.

Tapi sepertinya si Dewi Fortuna cuma bentaran doang mihak si Sehun, setelah dapet kedipan mata dari Kris+ senyum angelic dari Suho doi pun berpindah kubu meninggalkan Sehun (?) *asli ngarang ini* Sehun yang ga tau sikon berubah nerusin aja lovey dovey nya. Terlihat duo abang Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun, melotot liatin Sehun nyium tangan Luhan.

"Lulu chagi boleh ga Hunnie minta sesuatu?"

"Bo…bo…boleh. Hunnie mau minta apa?" Luhan _sweetdrop_ gegara duo abangnya ga lupa manjatin doa buat Sehun.

"Hunnie mau minta…" monyong-monyongin bibirnya mau nyosor Luhan.

"Dasar mesum!" Kris langsung narik Sehun menjauh.

"Lu anak bau kencur berani-beraninya mau ngerebut keperawanan bibir adek gw (?)." – Suho

"Ampun bang! Ampun! – Sehun

"Lu dia pacar kamu?" – Kris

"Ehhh…ahhhh…." Luhan gagap

"Iya bang thaya pacar Luhan." – Sehun cadelnya kumat

"Lu cadel beraninya macarin adek gue! Udah bosen hidup? – Suho galak

"Kaga bang. Juthtru thaya pengen hidup yang lama truth nikah ma Luhan. Membina keluarga yang bahagia, aman, thejahtera lahir dan batin, dunia dan thurga." Kata Sehun.

"Ngelunjak lu! Ngomong aja masih cadel udah mikirin nikah-nikahan segala. Gw ga setuju!" – Suho

"Gw juga ga setuju! Apa kata dunia punya adek ipar cadel? ihyuwwww" – Krisumpay

"Tapi bang…." – Sehun

"Ga da tapi-tapian, keluar lu dari rumah gw!" Kris ngelempar Sehun ke luar rumah *poor Sehun*. Yailah pasti Kris yang ngelempar Sehun keluar dia pan setrong klu Suho yang ada adegan tindih-tindihan dan jadilah SuHun moment *plakkkk *abaikan.

BRAKKK!

Luhan banting pintu kamarnya. "BANG KRIS, BANG SUHO JAHAT!" teriak Luhan, ngambek ceritanya. Sedangkan Sehun yang dilempar dengan tidak elitnya, cuma bisa pasrah pada nasibnya dan memilih pulang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi Sehun ke sekolah dengan wajah kusut namun penyebabnya kali ini berbeda. Lagi-lagi juga Luhan ga masuk sekolah, doi lagi menjalankan aksi mogok sekolah. Kai yang kebetulan baru datang dengan semangat 45 ngampirin sohibnya.

"Yo mamen Sehun, gimana kemarin? Berhasilkan ide gw?" – Kai

"Iyeeee! Berhasil! Sangat berhasil!" Kai udah nepok-nepok dada bangga idenya tokcer. "Sangat berhasil buat gw di usir!" lanjut Sehun lemas. "WHAT?" teriak Kai heboh. "Kok bisa?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehun kemudian menceritakan kisah tragisnya. Kai yang mendengar cuma bisa prihatin doang.

"Sabar ya bro. Cinta emang penuh ujian dan perjuangan. Anggep aja sekarang lu lagi ujian cinta macem ujian kenaikan kelas gitu." Kata Kai sok bijak pake acara nepok-nepok jidat….maksudnya pundak Sehun sambil beranjak pergi untuk menemui sang _namjachingu_.

.

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimanakah dengan Luhan dan aksi mogok sekolahnya? Yang menurut info bertambah menjadi aksi mogok makan. Awalnya sih masih dibiarin ma duo abangnya, hari kedua abang-abangnya mulai membujuk tapi nihil, begitu juga hari ketiga dan seterusnya, tapi pas hari kelima abang-abangnya nyerah dan mutusin buat hubungin Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa.

Ohiya…pada penasaran ya kenapa si Luhan udah 5 hari kaga makan tapi masih sehat walafiat? Jawabannya doi cuma mogok makan di depan abang-abangnya aja. Pas mereka ga ada Luhan cepet-cepet ngabur beli makan. Laper mamen! Lagian ga lucu pan masuk berita RIP gegara mogok makan. Pernah sih ampir ketauan, tapi dasar si Luhan udah ketularan Sehun licik jadilah doi bisa ngeles. _Back to_ abang-abang Luhan yang lagi rempong ngurusin aksi Luhan.

_Drrrtttt Drrrtttt_

"_Tak gendong kemana-mana….tak gendong kemana-mana"_ *_ringtone smartphone_ Sehun*

"_Yeoboseyo!"_ – Sehun

"Heh! Cadel mesum! Ini gw Suho abang Luhan. Sekarang juga lu gw tunggu di rumah! Awas klo dalam 20 menit lu g datang." Kata Suho tanpa basa-basi,

"Tapi bang…." - Sehun

_Tut…..tut…..tut…._

Sambungan ditutup

.

.

.

.

-At Luhan's House-

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sehun duduk di hadapan calon abang iparnya. Sehun dari masuk rumah hingga duduk cuma bisa nunduk aja, untung pas jalan ga nabrak ato jatuh. Diseberangnya duduk sang _namjachingu_ diapit kedua abangnya yang lagi menatap Sehun tajam setajam silet (?).

"Nama kamu sapa?" tanya Kris galak

"The…the..tehun bang."

BRAKKK!

"Lu jawab yang bener ga usah pake cadel." Sembur Suho ga kalah galak pake acara gebrak meja *poor meja*

"Nama saya Sehun bang lengkapnya Oh Sehun." Lantang

"Nahhh…gitu dong klo jawab yang bener. Lu laki apa laki?" – Suho

"Udah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" – Kris

"Sebulan bang." Akhirnya Luhan ngomong juga, ga tega doi liat Sehun.

BRAKKK!

Kali ini Kris yang menggebrak meja. "Udah selama itu dan kalian merahasiakan dari kami?"

"Ma…ma….maap bang." – Luhan

"Selama pacaran kalian udah ngelakuin apa aja?" – Suho

Hunhan saling pandang-pandangan.

BRAKKKK!

"Jawab klo ditanya!" – Suho

"Ehhhh….anu bang….anu…" – mendadak Sehun kebingungan.

BRAKKKK!

"Jawab yang bener! Jangan anu-anu!" – Kris

"Kami cuma pegangan tangan dan pelukan aja bang. Ga pernah macem-macem. Mau nyium baru niatan aja bang tapi kan ga jadi gara-gara abang-abang sekalian." Jawab Sehun dengan watadosnya.

BRAKKKK!

"Jadi lu nyalahin kita? Gegara ga jadi ciuman?" – Kris

"Kaga bang! Ampun!" – Sehun gemetaran.

Kedua abang Luhan menarik napas. Tiba-tiba muncul seringai di wajah Suho kemudian dia menarik Kris menjauh meninggalkan HunHan. Mereka melakukan rapat darurat. Sedangkan Hunhan yang ditinggalin mengalami kecanggungan.

"Hunnie maapin abang-abang Hannie ya." Kata Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Gapapa kok chagi. Hunnie maklum kok ma mereka." Tau-tau Sehun udah duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Klo setelah ini Hunnie mau kita putus….Hannie ikhlas kok."

"Stttt….hannie ngomongnya kok gitu sih? Hannie mau kita putus?" Luhan geleng-geleng

"Tapi kan…."

"Stttt…Hannie tenang aja. Apapun yang terjadi Hunnie ga akan ninggalin Hannie." Megang tangan Luhan, seolah mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada Luhan. Luhan menatap mata sang _namjachingu_, tak ada kebohongan disana. Hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan yang terpancar dari tatapan mata Sehun.

"Maap!" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maap untuk?" – Sehun

"Maap udah buat Hunnie susah."

Sehun tersenyum, "Ga perlu minta maap _chagi_. Hunnie ikhlas kok melakukan apa aja buat _chagi_. Dan masalah sekarang, anggep aja cinta kita lagi diuji. Dan Hunnie yakin kita pasti bisa ngelewati ujian ini."

"_Gomawo _Hunnie _chagi_." Hunhan berpelukan.

"Ekhemmm…..udah puas pelukannya?" – Kris. Hunhan langsung misahin diri.

"Jadi, kalian mau kita ngerestuin hubungan kalian?" – Suho

Hunhan saling pandang.

BRAKKK!

"Cadel lu ditanya jawab!" Suho gebrak meja lagi *Setelah ini si meja pasti nuntut author -_-*

"Iya bang. Tolong restuin hubungan kami." – Sehun

Suho dan Kris saling pandang-pandanga dan menyeringai bersamaan.

"Kami merestui kalian." – Kris

Hunhan melongo. Mereka merasa perlu cek kuping setelah ini, kayanya gara-gara kebanyakan diteriakin Suho mendadak kuping mereka mengalami masalah sepertinya.

BRAKKK!

"Heh! Lu ga mau kita restuin?" – Suho

"Serius bang?" – Sehun

"Iye cadel." – Kris

"Makasih bang! Makasih!" Sehun langsung nyium tangan KrisHO

"Saya janji bang pasti akan selalu buat Luhan bahagia." Sekarang meluk KrisHo. Luhan _sweetdrop_ liat tingkah Sehun, demikian juga KrisHo.

"Lu jangan seneng dulu." – Suho

"Kita bakal ngerestuin hubungan kalian tapi lu harus lulus ujian yang kita bedua berikan." – Kris. Seketika lutut Sehun lemas mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Jadi ujiannya apa bang?" – Sehun

Lagi-lagi seringaian muncul di wajah KrisHo.

"Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget?" – Suho mendadak aLAY

"Tau banget bang. Cus bang kasih tau dong apa ujiannya." Sehun ketularan aLAY. KrisLu _sweetdrop_.

"Ujiannya….." – Kris

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahhahahaha….annyeong ketemu lagi ma Youn ^^**

**Chapter 2 udah selese nih….mian yak lo berasa garing kriukkkk hehehehehe**

**Sebelumnya Youn ucapin banyak-banyak makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu baca FF Youn ^^**

**Semoga ga bosen ya baca FF Youn heehhehehe**

**Youn juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 1 ^^**

**Thanks To: **

**Nada Lim, Oh Yoon Ra, Exindira, ByunnaPark, DeerLuhan, Luhan, Lisnana1, HyunRa **** Thanks for your review ^^ Dan untuk DeerLuhan, Luhan, Lisnana1, HyunRa maap bukannya Youn ga mau bales tapi entah kenapa review kalian ga bisa dibales, sepertinya emang dari sistemnya. But, Youn bener-bener ucapin makasih ^^**

**Singkat kata youn ucapin makasih buat readernim sekalian. **

**Dan seperti biasa…REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**

**Annyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian Cinta Sehun (Chapter 3) **

"**Cintaku penuh perjuangan"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Masih Hunhan dan member EXO**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur (?)**

**Warning: BoysXBoys, Yaoi. Ga suka YAOI ga usah baca gampang kan? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya….**_

"_Kita bakal ngerestuin hubungan kalian tapi lu harus lulus ujian yang kita bedua berikan." – Kris. Seketika lutut Sehun lemas mendengar penuturan Kris._

"_Jadi ujiannya apa bang?" – Sehun_

_Lagi-lagi seringaian muncul di wajah KrisHo._

"_Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget?" – Suho mendadak aLAY_

"_Tau banget bang. Cus bang kasih tau dong apa ujiannya." Sehun ketularan aLAY. KrisLu sweetdrop._

"_Ujiannya….." – Kris_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3…**

"Ujiannya…." – Kris

"Ahhhh….lama lu naga ngomongnya. Udah biar gw aja yang ngomong. Jadi, lu harus ngelewatin 4 ujian yang kita berikan. Tapi sebelum itu lu harus tanda tangan surat pernyataan yang berisi beberapa peraturan ujian. Naga, bacain gih peraturannya." Perintah Suho.

Kris mulai mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan membacakan isinya," Peraturan Ujian Cinta ala Suho si _angelic smile_ yang cetar dan Kris aja ga pake dayanti yang tampannya tak tertandingin (?). Peraturan pertama, Wu Joonmyeon alias Suho si _angelic smile_ yang cetar dan Kris aja ga pake dayanti yang tampannya tak tertandingin SELALU BENAR! Kedua, Harus bersedia mengikuti ujian yang diberikan apapun bentuk ujiannya TANPA PROTES! Ketiga, Selalu SIAGA kapanpun ujian dilaksanakan! Keempat, Jika menolak mengikuti ujian, tidak datang ujian dari waktu yang diberikan atau terlambat dianggap mengundurkan diri, yang berarti tidak akan mendapat SIP alias Surat Ijin Pacaran. Kelima, selama masa ujian, Wu Luhan dan Oh Sehun dilarang keras untuk berdekatan, bertemu muka di manapun, berkomunikasi dan berpergian kemanapun bersama terhitung mulai saat ini. Keenam, jika Oh Sehun melanggar salah satu peraturan dinyatakan gagal. Ketujuh, demikian peraturan ujian ini saya bacakan, pihak yang saling terkait harap menandatangi surat perjanjian ini." Kris menyodorkan surat tersebut kepada Sehun. Nampak Sehun memandang surat itu dan Luhan bergantian.

BRAKKKK!

"Heh cadel! Cepet lu tanda tangan nih surat! Tinggal tanda tangan susah amat." – Suho

"Klo lu ga mau tanda tangan nih surat juga kita ga masalah. Berarti lu udah siap ga dapet restu kita dan putus dari Luhan." – Kris

"Bang, apa syaratnya ga bisa diringanin?" – Sehun

BRAKKKK!

"Lu kira ini pasar pake tawar-menawar? Klo ga mau tanda tangan yaudah, kita ga maksa." Suho menarik kembali kertas itu dari Sehun.

"Ehhh….jangan bang! Iya saya tanda tangan." Sehun merebut kertas itu dari Suho dan segera menandatanganinya. Melihat itu si malaikat maut *kata Sehun ya bukan author* tersenyum puas. Tak hanya sampai disitu setelah itu, duo abang ini menyita _smartphone _milikLuhan.

"Lu sebagai _namja _buktiin kata-kata lu soal perjanjian itu." Kata Kris kepada Sehun.

"Mulai besok juga dek, kamu kita yang anter-jemput. Klo kita ga bisa jemput pun abang pastikan kamu ga bisa pulang bareng Sehun." - Suho

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan peraturan kelima Peraturan Ujian Cinta ala Suho si _angelic smile_ yang cetar dan Kris aja ga pake dayanti yang tampannya tak tertandingin (?), maka jadilah Sehun duduk bersama Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun duduk bersama Luhan. Tentu saja duo _happy virus_ Baekyeol sempat protes tapi setelah ma Kris disogok _eyeliner limited edition_ dia pun bersedia bahkan tanpa malu-malu Baekhyun minta nambah lagi, Chanyeol cuma bisa menuruti keinginan sang _namjachingu_, percuma protes klo cuma dia doang. Setelah itu Suho menarik duo happy virus menjauh.

"Baek, Yeol. Lu bedua tolong bantuin gw ngawasin adek gw ma si cadel. Klo mereka keliatan deket-deketan apapun bentuknya laporin gw." Perintah Suho.

"Siap laksanakan komandan! Tapi jangan lupa bang _eyeliner_ selusin yang lu janjiin tadi." – Baekhyun.

"Beresss….lu tenang aja, gw kan Suholang kaya (?). _Eyeliner_ selusin mah kecil." Sambil jentikin jari.

"Tapi bang….apa ga kasian ma Hunhan? Apalagi Sehun. Gw ga tega bang secara dia sohib gw dari masih orok." Chanyeol yang daritadi diem bicara juga akhirnya.

"Ishhh…Yeollieee…..biarin ajalah kan sekalian juga buat kita liat keseriusan cinta HunHan."Baekhyun yang takut ga dapet _eyeliner_ gratis protes kepada sang _namjachingu_. Chanyeol mau meneruskan protesnya, namun ga jadi gegara liat _bacon eyes_ (?) nya Baekhyun.

"Okeee…okeee…gw akan bantu ngawasin Hunhan." Katanya dengan berat hati.

"Tapi….hati-hati jangan sampai ketauan Hunhan." Kata Suho lagi

"Beres komandan. Percayakan aja ma kita. Selama tujuannya demi kebaikan Hunhan, kami siap membantu." - Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Lantas, bagaimanakah dengan Hunhan?

Yakkkk….dapat kita saksikan pembaca sekalian, Sehun terlihat 3L yaitu Lemas, Letih, Lesu. _Namja_ albino ini meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap jendela maka dengan demikian dia ga perlu tersiksa hanya dapat melihat Luhan dari jauh, sesekali dia menarik napas berat. Luhan pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, bedanya Luhan memilih berada di luar kelas sambil menunggu bel berbunyi daripad dia harus tersiksa hanya dapat melihat Sehun dari jauh. Jujur ingin sekali dia kembali menjalankan aksi mogok sekolah dan makan sebagai bentuk protes terhadap duo abangnya, namun apalah daya duo abangnya mengancam tidak akan memberikan kesempatan sama sekali kepada mereka untuk menjalin hubungan jika dia melakukan itu, maka dia pun membatalkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Hari ini berhasil dilewati HunHan dengan sangat berat. Mereka seharian seperti lagi maen petak umpet. Biasa dimana ada Luhan pasti ada Sehun, hari ini mereka seperti orang yang sedang bermusuhan. Sahabat deket Hunhan seperti Kaisoo, Lay, Tao, Baekyeol cuma bisa ngelus dada prihatin liat dua sohib mereka, mereka juga bingung mau berbuat apa. Terutama nih duo happy virus Baekyeol, mereka jd andilau alias antara dilemma dan galau.

Karena hari ini Luhan tidak pulang bersama Sehun jadilah dia pulang bareng Suho dan Lay. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Luhan hanya diam saja, rasa kangen untuk berinteraksi dengan sang _namjachingu _benar-benar menyiksanya. Tampak dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan Sehun diam-diam. Jika dulu Luhan masih bisa menggunakan alasan eskul ato kerja kelompok hingga kelas tambahan sekarang ga bisa lagi karena kedua abangnya ini mengawasi semua kegiatannya melalui guru-guru di sekolahnya. Sepertinya dia cuma bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

-Malam hari…..Luhan's House-

Tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu, Sehun nekat menemui sang _namjachingu_. Jangan kaget deh klo ngeliat dua makhluk beda warna kulit, bermodalkan tali yang dipake _spy_ ato agen rahasia kaya di pilem-pilem Jemes Bond ato MI, sarung kucel hasil nyolong (?) punya bapak masing-masing yang sepertinya ga pernah dicuci jadi ada wewangian khas gitu *bayangin sendiri aja pembaca gimana penampilan dua makhluk beda warna itu* dan tak lupa petunjuk letak kamar Luhan dari Kyungsoo lagi berdiri depan pagar rumah Luhan.

"Tem, lu jaga yang bener. Jangan mata lu semriwing-semriwing ntar gw laporin Kyungsoo lu rasain." Kata Sehun sambil siap-siap melakukan aksinya.

"Iyeeee…lu bawel banget. Mending lu cepetan manjat deh." Dorong-dorong Sehun

"Ishhhh….iyeee..ini gw mau mulai manjat. Lu jaga yang bener! Jangan lupa juga doain gw selamat sampe kamar Luhan." – Sehun

"Pasti bro, gw bacain ayat-ayat cinta ehhh maksud gw ayat-ayat doa." Komat-kamit.

Sehun pun mulai melempar tali tersebut ke balkon kamar Luhan. Segera acara perpanjatan dimulai. Kai juga mulai jaga sambil godain _uke_ cantik sebelah rumah Luhan yang diketahui bernama Ren.

"Suitttt…suitttt…..cantik, godain abang Kai dong." Goda Kai *author: hayoloh gw laporin Kyungsoo*

PLAKKKKK!

Tato 5 jari tercetak jelas di pipi kanan Kai."ADOWWWWW!" teriak Kai kesakitan, Ren pun berlalu meninggalkan namja tan itu.

"Siapa di luar?" Kris yang mendengar teriakan Kai segera keluar. Dan untung saja Sehun udah selamat sampe di balkon, tali pun udah diumpetin.

"AWOOOOOOO! *Ah Saranghaeyo! Nan Neokdegwa Minyeo! dance Wolf bareng EXO*" Kai menirukan suara anjing melolong.

"Dasar serigala (?) berisik!" Kris dengan cuek masuk lagi ke rumah.

.

.

Back to Sehun yang udah sampe di TKP. Dia lagi ngintip ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan, hasilnya benar kamar Luhan, ada fotonya Luhan dari bayi sampe sekarang menuhin dinding sampe ga da _space_ lagi, berasa lagi liatin pameran foto Luhan jadinya.

TEKTEKTEK! *anggap aja suara pintu kaca semacam itu*

"Luhan _chagi_, abang Thehunmu yang tampan datang."

TEKTEKTEK!

"_Chagi_, bukain pintu dong. Abang Thehun kangen deh ma _chagi_." No respon.

TEKTEKTEK!

"_Chagi_….._chagi_…_chagi_nya Hunnie." Pintu kaca terbuka, terlihat sang pembuka pintu segera membalikkan badan, anehnya juga doi menutupi badannya dengan selimut hingga kepala.

"_Chagi_...kok lama banget sih bukain pintunya?" tak ada jawaban

"Lulu chagi, ga kangen ma Hunnie?" masih tak ada jawaban.

Sehun heran melihat namjachingu yang tak bersuara dan berdiri membelakanginya. "Ehhh…_chagi_ kok diem aja sih? Lagi sakit gigi?" si pembuka pintu geleng-geleng.

"Klo gitu sariawan? Ahhhh…ato chagi malu ya ma Hun?" diam.

"Bener kan malu ma Hunnie? " Sehun mendekati si pembuka pintu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan…jeng…jeng..jeng

"Loh Hunnie ngapain di kamar Hannie?" Luhan kaget melihat namjachingunya. Sehun ga kalah kaget juga. Klo yang berdiri di pintu adalah Luhan, terus yang dia peluk siapa? Jangan-jangan hantunya Luhan? *plakkkk

"Bagus! Lu udah siap gw diskualifikasi rupanya." Tampaklah Suho dengan tatapan malaikat mautnya *kata Sehun loh pembaca bukan author*

"Huwaaaaa! Ampun bang! Ampun!" Sehun langsung sujud meluk kaki Suho. "Jangan dithkualifikathi thaya bang. Ampunnnnnn bang!"

"Tiada ampun bagimu!" Suho buang muka *pake _efek slow motion_*

"Thaya ga akan ulangin lagi bang. Enelan deh! Ciyus bang! Demi Kai dikejar banci (?)!" *Kai: lu tega thor, tega lu, gw mulu yang dinistain T^T* Luhan _sweetdrop_ ngeliatin kelakuan Sehun.

"BERISIK LU!" sambil geret Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Sebagai hukumannya, lu harus mijitin gw selama gw mau." – Suho *author: alesan aja lu bang l Suho: kan lu yang nyuruhin thor, gw ngikut aja. l Author: Iya ya…maap lupa ketularan Lay nih.*

Jadilah Sehun berganti profesi dari pelajar menjadi tukang pijit. Acara pijitnya pun pake plus-plus. Plus ceramah, plus kuping panas, plus ujan lokal, plus-plus banget kan. *poor Sehun* Sekali lagi pembaca, Luhan hanya dapat ngelus-ngelus dada liat nasib _namjachingu_nya. *sekali lagi poor Sehun*

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda, karena begitu Sehun sampe di kelas, bangKAI langsung ngampirin doi dan ngomel-ngomel semalem ditinggal Sehun pulang. Pasalnya gara-gara itu doi diciduk hansip komplek dikira gelandangan. Sambil ngantuk-ngantuk, Sehun dengerin Kai ceramah mungkin doi dengernya seperti lagu penghantar tidur.

_Drrrtttt drrrrtttt_

"_Tak gendong kemana-mana….tak gendong kemana-mana"_ *smartphone Sehun bunyi*

_Malaikat Maut 2 calling _*Suho maksudnya*

"Halo bang maut ehhh bang Suho. Da pa bang?"

"Cadel, Pulang sekolah lu langsung ke rumah gw. Jangan telat! Inget peraturan!" kata Suho _to the point_

"Iya bang." – Sehun

"Lu datang sendiri. Jangan ajak temen lu apalagi Luhan. Awas klo lu kaga datang sendiri. Gw pastiin lu langsung gagal." Ancam Suho, sambungan terputus.

Sehun narik napas. Dalam hati doi bertanya-tanya, apa dia orang jahat di kehidupan sebelumnya ya? Ngenes banget nasibnya.

"Lu kenapa del?" ternyata Kai masih di samping Sehun

"Hari ini ujian gw dimulai."

Kai menepuk pundah sohibnya,"Cemungud eaaa!" *Kaiumpay*

"Tem, menurut lu ujiannya apaan ya? Susah kaga ya?" tanya Sehun

"Meneketehe! Emang gw peramal apa?" - Kai

"Ya kali aja lu tau ato otak mesum lu bisa ngeramalin." - Sehun

PLETAK!

"Kepala woy kepala." Sehun balas menjitak Kai jadilah acara mari saling menjitak

"Gw tau itu kepala. Yang bilang itu kaki siapa? Lagian lu ngatain gw segitu banget. Lupa lu siapa yang nemenin lu semalem menjalankan aksi lu? Gitu lu jadi orang." Cerocos Kai

PLETAK!

"Gw serius itemmmmm!" – Sehun

"Gw juga serius! Klo lu mau tau ujiannya apaan? Tanya aja ma abangnya langsung." Kata Kai ga mau kalah. Perdebatan itu pun berlanjut hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

At Luhan's House

Siang ini cuma ada Sehun dan Suho *horeeee Suhun moment(?)* di rumah itu. Suho udah ngatur agar selama ujian hanya ada dia dan Sehun di rumah. Sedangkan Kris hari itu bertugas membawa Luhan dan Tao _shopping_. Sengaja demikian agar Luhan ga berada di rumah. Maka jangan heran melihat Kris lagi kerepotan membawa tas-tas belanjaan Luhan dan Tao.

Suasana di rumah Luhan tampak mencekam. Cetarrrrrr! *backsound Chen lagi maen petir* Udah 15 menit Sehun di sana tapi Suho lum memulai ujiannya juga, malah doi lagi natapin Sehun tajam setajam silet. Sehun makin nunduk ditatap sedemikian tajam.

.

.

"Ba…. Ba…bang Thu…thu…thuho. Ka…ka…ka..kapan kita mulai u….u….u….ujiannya." *Sehun gagap*

BRAKKKK!

Suho menggebrak meja." Lu udah siap?" Sehun ngangguk.

BRAKKKK!

"Jawab bukan ngangguk!"

"Iya bang siap! Ujiannya apa bang?"

"Bagus! Ujian dari gw ujian kecerdasan. Gw ogah banget punya adek ipar bodoh. Jadi lu harus buktiin lu kaga bodoh ma gw. Gw akan kasih lu 5 pertanyaan dan harus lu jawab semua. Kaga boleh pas. Kaga ada bantuan dalam bentuk apapun. Toleransi kesalahannya cuma 2x untuk 5 soal itu. Lebih dari itu lu gagal. Ngerti?"

"Ngerti bang!"

BRAKKKK!

"Langsung aja gw mulai." Suho membuka kertas yang dibawanya. "Siapa nama pemain sepakbola Korea Selatan yang bermain di Manchester United?"

Sehun memamerkan senyumnya."Park Ji Sung." Jawab Sehun.

"Siapa nama Sekjen PBB yang sekarang?"

"Ban Ki Moon." Jawab Sehun PD 100%

"Pinter juga lu." Suho ngangguk-ngangguk. "(88x15/9)+(178x2/12)-1991 hasilnya adalah"

"minus 1814,6667" jawab Sehun mantap. Suho mendengus kesal. Sehun makin tersenyum senang_,"Klo pertanyaan kaya gini sih kecil." _Batinnya.

Melihat pertanyaan berikutnya, Suho menyeringai, _"kali ini lu pasti gagal."_ Batinnya

"Kapan hari _anniversary_ gw ma Yi Xing?"

"Bang ga salah soal tuh?" Sehun _sweetdrop_

"Kaga…kaga mungkin gw salah soal. Inget peraturan pertama. Udah lu jawab aja." - Suho

"Saya ga tau bang." – Sehun

BRAKKKK!

"Kenapa lu ga tau? Lu harusnya tau."

"Ampun bang! Ampun! Saya salah bang!"

"Ini soal terakhir. Klo lu salah berarti lu gagal. Siap?"

"Siap bang!" _sweetdrop_

"Di kandang ada 10 bebek dikali 2. Ada berapa bebekkah di kandang?"

Sehun dengan semangat 45 dan keyakinan 100%, " 8 bebek."

BRAKKK!

"Salah!"

Sehun _shock_ mengetahui jawabannya salah, "Kenapa salah bang?" tanyanya kemudian

"Yaiyalah salah sejak kapan 10x2 jadi 8? Wahhh…lu jangan-jangan kaga lulus perkalian tapi maksa dinyatakan lulus (?)"

"Tapi bang ini soal…."

BRAKKK!

"Lu mau protes? Lu lupa ma peraturan pertama?" – Suho

"Kaga…kaga bang! Tapi kasih saya kesempatan bang. Plisss bang! Saya janji kaga akan salah lagi."

"Oh tidak bisa! Lu udah gagal jadi selamat tinggal!" Suho meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri sambil menyeringai, _"Sukurin lu gw kerjain. Emang enak? Ahahhahaha."_ Kata Suho dalam hati. Sehun yang ga terima nangis guling-guling di ruang tamu Luhan *bayangin aja sendiri yak*.

"HUWAAAA MAMIHHHHH! HUWAAAA LUHAN CHAGI!" tangisan Sehun memenuhi ruang tamu.

BRAKKKK!

"BERISIK LU!" teriak Suho dari kamarnya.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Suho langsung lari keluar rumah, masih sambil nangis *bayangin dah yang di pilem-pilem adegan nangis sambil lari-lari*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hollaaaaa…..helloooo….readernim sekalian **

**Younlaycious is back :D Maap ya update chapter 3 jedanya lama**

**Fyuhhhhh….meski lama semoga kalian suka hehehhehee**

**Youn mau ngucapin makasih buat readernim sekalian yang bersedia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF Youn yang ga beres ini wkwkwkwk semoga chapter 3 ini bisa menghibur kalian semua dan maap atas makin ga beresnya chapter 3 ini haahahahaha**

**THANKS TO:**

**Hyunra, ssnowish, RZHH 261220, exindira, deerhan, EclairOh, lisnana1, aniaani47, ByunnaPark, 8286ShoYun, Nada Lim **** Youn ucapin makasih bwt review nya ^^ review kalian penyemangat bwt Youn ^^ jeongmal gomawo *bow bareng Yi Xing***

**Akhir kata untuk chapter 3 **** REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian Cinta Sehun (Chapter 4) **

"**Oh Sehun, Hwaiting!"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Masih Hunhan dan member EXO**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur (?)**

**Warning: BoysXBoys, Yaoi. Ga suka YAOI ga usah baca gampang kan? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seekor naga ralat seorang bang Kris sedang menatap tajam setajam silet seorang namja dengan kulit putih susu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun. Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan ujian kedua Sehun, setelah seminggu sebelumnya doi gagal ujian pertama bersama Suho. Kali ini doi bertekad, apapun yang terjadi…..mau Kai jadi putih….bang Kris menciut…..bang Suho jadi tinggi…doi harus lulu ujian kedua. Okeee _back to_ bang Kris yang lagi natap Sehun dan orang yang ditatap cuma dapat nunduk aja ga berani natap bang Kris, doi takut ntar tercipta KrisHun moment *abaikan*

.

"Lu tau apa kesalahan lu?"

"Ka….ka…kaga bang." Sehun gagap anak Aziz gagap *plakkkk

"Jawab yang bener! Lu uke apa seme?" teriak Kris pas di depan wajah Sehun ga ketinggalan pake ujan lokal pula.

"Kaga tau bang!"

"Lu masih inget peraturan keempat kan?"

"Inget bang!"

"Terus kenapa lu terlambat 1 menit 20 detik? Lu udah siap langsung gw nyatain gagal?"

"Maap bang maap, kasih saya kesempatan bang."

"Maap maap. Lu kira ini lebaran?" Kris melototin Sehun sampe wajahnya bener-bener sebelas dua belas ma boneka _Angry Bird_.

"Ampun bang ampunnnnn."

"Haisshhhh….karena gw baek hati, ramah, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong lu gw maapin. Tapi ada hukuman yang harus lu jalanin."

"Makasih bang makasih." Sehun reflek meluk Kris saking senangnya doi ga langsung dinyatakan gugur yaaa meski dengan terpaksa harus menerima hukuman. "Jadi apa hukumannya bang?" tanyanya kemudian

"Ohhhh gampang kok hukumannya. Lu cukup skotjump 30x aja." seringai muncul di wajah Kris

"Opooooo bang?" mendadak Sehun pake bahasa Jawa.

"Awakmu skotjump telung puluh kali. Mudeng?" Kris jadi bahasa Jowoan pisan.

"Mudeng bang."

*Kris: thor, kenapa mendadak jadi bahasa Jawa? Gw ntar jadinya Krisdayanto dong.*

.

Sehun pun memulai hukumannya, dalam hati doi berdoa, _"Ya Tuhan semoga ujian kali ini ga berat. Berilah Sehun kekuatan Ya Tuha. AMIN!" _Lain di hati Sehun, lain pula di hati Kris, _"hahahhahaha…awas lu cadel! Setelah ini lu pasti nyerah hahahhaha….tunggulah siksaan dari gw hahahahhha."_

"Gw rasa hukuman lu cukup." Sehun bernapas lega.

"Tapi kita langsung mulai aja ke ujian utamanya." Kris melempar tali yang ternyata udah terikat dengan ban ukuran besar. Seketika lutut Sehun lemas. Bayangin aja baru selese skotjump 30x tanpa istirahat langsung aja disuruh mulai ujian. _"Ohhh mamen sepertinya bang Kris bener-bener pengen nyiksa gw."_ Batin Sehun.

"HOI CADEL MAU SAMPE KAPAN LU MELAMUN? _PUSH-UP_ 30x!" teriak Kris pas depan wajah Sehun ga lupa beserta ujan lokalnya. Sehun pun melakukan _push-up_ tanpa protes.

"Denger lu disini bukan untuk melamun ato sebangsanya. Lu disini untuk ujian. You know? Jadi gw ga mentolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun. Lu mau selamat jangan buat kesalahan dan lakukan apa yang gw perintahin. Ingat! No Protes!"cerocos Kris

Sehun makin _sweetdrop_, ga bisa dibayangkan setelah ini nasibnya gimana mana masih ada 4 hari lagi. Tapi demi cintanya pada Luhan, apapun rela dia lakukan. Seperti yang kita duga pembaca sekalian. Kris benar-benar menyiksa Sehun *ketawa _evil _bareng KrisHo*

Jangan kaget ngeliat Sehun lari bolak-balik sambil narik 2 ban besar, naik turun tangga 50x, ngesot diatas lumpur (read merangkak), gelantungan kaya Tarzan (?) tapi lucunya kaki di tiang kepala dibawah selama 10 menit kali 5, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi si Kris minta Sehun joget Cesar, goyang gergaji sampe goyang ngebor yang menyebabkan panggungnya jebol saking hebohnya si Sehun goyang di depan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ genit yang doyan daun muda habislah Sehun digrepe-grepe+ dicipika-cipika . *Sehun: Huaaaa….mama anakmu ternodai #plakkkk* Dan ternyata ujian yang terakhir cuma akal-akalan bang Kris aja buat ngerjain+meraup duit dari Sehun buat nraktir Gucci si Panda kesayangannya. Dasar Kris otak _businessmen_! -_-

Bayangkan! Bayangkan sodara-sodara! Sehun yang datang menemui bang Kris rapi pake banget, pas pulang keadaannya ancur pake banget. Sampe-sampe ibu kandung Sehun sendiri ga mengenali anaknya, dikira ada gembel nyasar ke rumahnya trus ngaku-ngaku jadi anaknya. *poor Sehun*

.

.

.

.

-Besoknya…Di Sekolah-

FYI, para pembaca sekalian, kemarin sepulangnya dari ujian bersama Bang Kris. Sehun melakukan semedi semalam suntuk dibawah pohon cabe (?) untuk mencari wangsit cara berkomunikasi dengan Luhan tercintanya. Dan hasilnya seperti yang kita lihat bersama sekarang,Sehun lagi celingukan di depan loker Luhan jaga-jaga biar ga ketahuan ma mata-mata Bang KrisHo meski doi ga tau sapa mata-matanya. Cepat-cepat Sehun memasukan surat cinta ke dalam loker Luhan dan langsung kabur setelahnya.

Sedangkan si empunya loker tanpa semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker. Ya udah seminggu lebih doi ga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dia lakukan bersama Sehun. Jujur aja sebenarnya pernah terlintas di otaknya untuk melakukan semacam balas dendam, tapi berhubung dia inget keselamatan Sehun, namjachingu tercintanya jadi diurungkan niatnya. Ga dilaksanain aja Sehun keliatan ancur gitu apalagi klo dilaksanakan entah gimana nasib Sehun. Saat membuka lokernya dia kaget ngeliat ada kertas jatuh yang ternyata sepucuk surat cinta dari OSH. Penasaran ma isi suratnya? Yukkkkk kita intip bareng!

Kira-kira begini pembaca sekalian isi surat cinta dari Oh Sehun:

_Dear Luhanie chagi,_

_Hannie apa kabar? Hunnie kangen pake banget ma Hannie. Hari-hari yang Sehun lalui tanpa bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hannie seperti hidup segan mati pun tak mau. Apa Hannie juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hunnie? Ohiya, Hannie ga usah kuatir ma keadaan Hunnie, Hunnie baek-baek aja kok. Meski ujiannya berat dan susah Hunnie akan berusaha menjalankannya. Demi cinta dan hubungan kita. Jadi Hannie bersabar ya? Doain Hunnie bisa bertahan hingga akhir dan berhasil di semua ujian yang diberikan Bang KrisHo. Hannie juga jaga kesehatan, Hunnie liat Hannie jadi kurusan. Hannie ga lagi menjalankan aksi mogok makan lagi kan? Makan yang banyak, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan kecapaian pokoknya Hunnie ga mau denger Hannie sakit. *Sehun jadi emak-emak -_-* Udahan dulu ya suratnya, ntar jangan lupa dibalas loh. Wu Luhan, THALANGHAE!_

_Salam KECE,_

_OH SEHUN TAMPAN_

_PS: Balasannya tinggalin di loker aja, ntar istirahat Hunnie ambil._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mendadak ada yang berubah dari Hunhan. Mulai dari bel masuk hingga menjelang istirahat, wajah senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka, bahkan senyuman mereka mengalahkan senyuman Chanyeol. Coba kalian bayangkan aja gimana senyuman Chanyeol yang lebarnya udah 5 jari ehhhh si Hunhan ngalahin. Teman-teman mereka yang ngeliat tingkah Hunhan jadi keheranan. Mereka pikir jangan-jangan Hunhan mendadak jadi gila gara-gara ujian cinta mereka. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Luhan langsung aja narik Kyungsoo, Lay, Baekhyun dan Tao ke kantin padahal udah semingguan ini Luhan ga pernah nginjekin kaki di kantin. Ga sampe disitu aja para _uke _yang menemani Luhan terbengong-bengong ngeliat Luhan makan dengan porsi yang luarbiasa banyaknya. Begitu pula dengan para _seme_ yang kebingungan ngeliat Sehun tiba-tiba memesan makanan yang ada brokolinya padahal dia benci brokoli.

Yang jelas hari itu dilewati Hunhan dengan menimbulkan pertanyaan di pikiran teman-temannya. _"AADH alias Ada Apa Dengan Hunhan?"_ pikir mereka bersama. Abang-abangnya pun jadi ketularan bingung, apalagi Kris. Pasalnya semua ide evilnya jadi ga da yang bisa terlaksana sama sekali, gimana mau terlaksana Sehun ga melakukan kesalahan sama sekali pas ujian bahkan ujian dengan penuh semangat. Salah satu contohnya nih si Kris udah sengaja ngabarin Sehun mepet waktu ujian dengan harapan bisa buat doi telat, tapi pas sampe di tempat ujian Kris kaget banget Sehun lagi duduk-duduk santai sambil minum _bubble tea_. Selidik punya selidik ternyata pas Kris hubungin Sehun, doi udah ada di tempat ujian. Contoh lainnya lagi pas Kris nyuruh Sehun ngejualin lukisan dia yang terkenal abstraknya nurut aja bahkan ga pake protes pas diminta cuma pake _singlet_ doang jualannya. Ajaibnya, lukisannya pada abis. Padahal kemarin pas Kris jualan di pameran jangankan abis, laku sebiji aja kaga ada.

.

Keadaan ini pun berlangsung selama dua hari kedepan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kris menyatakan Sehun lulus ujian keduanya. Sehun jelas aja senang, mendapat restu Bang KrisHo makin deket artinya.

"Inget del! lu lulus ujian dari gw jangan seneng dulu. Masih ada dua ujian lagi. Ya kali aja lu kali ini lagi hokky tapi di ujian selanjutnya lum tentu. Jadi selamat bersenang-senang di ujian selanjutnya." Terlihat seringaian muncul di wajah Kris.

"Tenang aja bang mau sesusah apapun ujiannya demi Luhanie akan saya lewati. Saya yakin pasti ujian selanjutnya hingga ujian terakhir bisa saya lewati."

"Pede banget lu? Kita liat aja apa omongan lu bener. Awas! Klo ditengah ujian lu minta berhenti, SIP lu langsung melayang." Kata Kris keki denger omongan Sehun.

Begitu Kris sampe di rumahnya tanpa permisi dia langsung masuk kamar Suho dan mengadakan rapat darurat. Mereka bareng-bareng nyusun rencana licik buat Sehun. Terlihat seringaian licik terlihat di wajah keduanya.

"Gw yakin kali ini si cadel pasti nyerah." Kata Suho mantap

"Gw juga yakin! Dia ga beda jauh ma seme-seme yang deketin Luhan. Lu inget Dongwoon anak komplek sebelah?" - Kris

"Iye inget! Tuh anak baru sekali lu bentak langsung ngabur kaga balik-balik lagi." – Suho

"Ahhhh ato lu inget Kyuhyun anaknya Pak RT? Apa kabar ya tuh anak sekarang? Gw denger dia mau _married_ ma Changmin anaknya Pak RW." – Kris

"Padahal dulu pas liat dia bertahan sampe ujian kedua. Gw pikir bakal jadi jodohnya Luhan. Taunya hari terakhir doi nyerah. Ehhhh tapi itu kan gara-gara lu panggilin banci." – Suho

"Malu-maluin banget masa kalah ma banci. Si Minho yang seniornya Luhan udah lulus pan?" – Kris

"Si kapten klub sepakbola? Yang berhasil sampe ujian ketiga tapi gara-gara kita sodorin Taemin malah gagal. Katanya doi sampe sekarang masih pacaran ma Taemin, mau tunangan malah." – Suho

"Lu perasaan tau banget semua gosip cowok-cowok yang pernah deketin Luhan. Wahhh lu kaya bapak-bapak gosiper aja." Kris heran si Suho tau segalanya.

"Lu ga _update_ banget sih? Makanya jangan kebanyakan makan cupdate, jadinya kaga _update_. Apa fungsinya gw punya _smartphone_ canggih tapi kaga dimanfaatin buat _facebook, twitter, line, whatssap, k-talk, weibo, instagram_?*Suho anak gaul* Lu sih sekalinya _update_ yang di _update_ Gucci mulu."cerocos Suho.

"Gw _update_ Gucci kan demi kelangsungan hubungan gw ma Tao plus kelangsungan hidup dompet gw. Coba lu bayangin boneka Unicorn Lay seharga Gucci pasti lu ngelakuin hal yang sama kaya gw." Sembur Kris

"Hehehehe…bener juga kata lu. Udah ga usah dibahas lagi soal yang lalu. Mending kita lanjut bahas si cadel. Gw yakin dia pasti gagal di ujian ketiga. Mental dia kan ga jauh beda ma si Kyuhyun." – Suho

"Selamat datang ke "surga" cadel!" – Kris

Terdengarlah tawa licik dari duo abang tersebut. Nun jauh di rumah Sehun, _"perasaan gw kok mendadak kaga enak gini ya? Ya Tuhan semoga aja bukan pertanda buruk. AMIN! Bantulah Sehun melewati ujian ketiga ini Tuhan." _Doa Sehun dalam hati

Jadi ujian apalagikah yang akah dihadapi Sehun? Apakah Sehun akan berhasil melewati ujian ketiga yang sepertinya sangat berat ini. *tawa evil bareng Bang Krisho*. Mari kita doakan bersama-sama agar Sehun bisa melewati ujian ketiga. AMINNNNN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung dulu ya pembaca sekalian ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya Youn bisa update juga nih ^^**

**Mianhe ya membuat kalian menunggu lama, harap maklum nih tugas kuliah Youn mengalir deras minggu ini **** Gara-gara ini juga jadi agak pendek chapter 4 ini, tadinya mau Youn buat sampe ujian ketiga tapi takutnya updatenya makin lama jadi ujian ketiganya di next chapter hehehhehe **

**Youn harap chapter 4 ini memuaskan, mianhe juga makin lama makin ga beres ceritanya beserta kelakuan para tokohnya hehehhehe maklum authornya lagi ga beres wkwkwkwkkwk makasihhhh bangetttt udah mau baca ^^**

**BIG THANKS TO: exindira, arayoo, EclaireOh, Ervanshanonnia, RZHH 261220, Hyunra, ByunnaPark. Terima kasih kalian setia membaca cerita ini dan menyempatkan memberikan review *terharu…..ambil tissue* **

**Udahhh yaaa Youn ga bakal panjang-panjang nyerocosnya ntar ditimpuk massa lagi hehehehhe**

**Penutup dari Youn seperti biasa, REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian Cinta Sehun (Chapter 5) **

"**Don't Give Up!"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Masih Hunhan dan member EXO**

**Rate: Sedikit tidak aman dikonsumsi semua umur (?)**

**Warning: BoysXBoys, Yaoi. Ga suka YAOI ga usah baca gampang kan? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu seperti hari-hari Minggu pada umumnya, dimana semua anak sekolahan libur sehingga menjadi hari favorit semua anak sekolah (?). Seperti yang kita lihat pembaca sekalian, saat ini terlihat seekor naga dan seekor panda ehhh ralat maksudnya bang Kris dan sang _namjachingu_ tercinta, Tao sedang bermesraan di ruang tamu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat pasangan lain yang tak kalah mesranya, sedang suap-suapan duit (?) biasa holang kaya makannya bukan beras tapi duit *_real condition_: Lay mau beli boneka unicorn lewat _online shop_ tapi gamau dibayarin Suho, sedangkan Suho maksa bayarin akhirnya dorong-dorongan duit ya begitulah kisahnya*. Sedangkan di depan rumah mereka nampak seorang namja berkulit albino sedang memotong rumput, sambil ditemani sang _namjachingu_ tersayang, Luhan.

"Oiiii del lu kerja yang bener, jangan bengong mandangin Luhan aje." Teriak Kris dari dalam rumah.

"Iya bang ini juga lagi motong, guntingnya kecil sih jadi abang ngeliatnya saya bengong." Sahut Sehun keki.

"Jadi lu berani protes? Lu udah siap kaga lulus?" kali ini suara Suho.

"Ehhhh…kaga bang…kaga….ampunnnn!" – Sehun

"Bagus lu kerja yang bener dan cepet. Setelah ini lu bersihin gudang." –Kris

Luhan cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus dada aja, ngeliat sang _namjachingu_. Dia mau bantuin juga kaga bisa, yang ada Sehun makin disiksa. Dalam hati dia berkata, "_TER-LA-LU_" *Luhan Irama*

.

Sementara di dalam rumah….

"Ge, apa ini ga kelewatan ge buat Sehun?" –Tao

"Ga lah _my baby_ Panda. Gege ngelakuin ini semua kan buat kebaikan mereka juga."-Kris

"Klo sampe Sehun kenapa-napa gimana? Ntar sapa yang tanggungjawab?" Kali ini Lay buka suara.

"Klo kamu kenapa-napa aku siap kok nikahin kamu _chagi_. Siap lahir batin, kamu ga usah kuatir soal kelangsungan hidup keluarga kita." Kata Suho sambil ngelus-ngelus perut Lay (?)

PLETAK!

"Ishhh hyung, aku nih serius. Yang aku bicarain si Hunhan bukan kita. Lagian gimana aku bisa kenapa-napa orang kamu aja ga pernah apa-apain aku." Kata Lay sambil mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Jadi aku boleh apa-apain kamu?" Suho jadi semangat 45

PLETAK!

"Dasar mesum! Kamu pasti udah ketularan si naga mesum." Semprot Lay.

"Lay ge sok tau nih. Kris gege ga mesum kok." Bela Tao

"Klo ga mesum trus apa namanya dong yang suka pegang-pegang sana sini"-Lay

"Cinta." Jawab Tao polos.

"WHATTT?" teriak Lay

"Iya kata Kris Ge, itu tanda cinta. Klo emang cinta pegang-pegang boleh. Kemarin-kemarin aja nih hyung saking Kris Ge cinta ma Tao "adiknya" Tao dipijitin, trus setelah itu gantian Tao yang mijitin "adiknya" Kris Ge. Rasanya enaaakkkk banget ge pas dipijitin. Tapi si "adik" suka muntah klo dipijitin kata Kris Ge dia masuk angin, jadinya harus diobatin tapi ngobatinya lucu, pake mulut. Ihhh rasanya kaya Tao lagi makan pisang ge, tapi "adik"nakal masa masih muntah juga di mulut Tao lagi. Kata Kris ge klo yang di dalam mulut bukan muntah tapi cairan cinta." Cerocos Tao denga polosnya. Sulay mendadadak kejang-kejang dengar cerita polos Tao, sedangkan Kris menatap si Panda dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sepertinya setelah ini yang diceritakan Tao bakal terulang kembali.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kehebohan cerita polos Tao terdengar teriakan yang tak kalah heboh dari tempat Hunhan.

"SEHUNNNNNN!"

.

Saat ini Sehun sedang tidur, kaga ding tapi pingsan. Luhan dengan setia menemani sang namjachingu. Berharap dia segera sadar, mulai minyak kayu putih sampe minyak nyong-nyong diberi bahkan parfum jengkol (?) milik Kris pun turut andil ga berhasil membangunkan Sehun. Padahal ya author yang nyium tuh parfum jengkol sampe pingsan ehhh si maknae kaga bangun-bangun #plakkkk *abaikan*

"Tuh kan ge, Tao bilang juga apa. Sekarang klo dah kejadian gimana?"-Tao

"Kalian ini keterlaluan banget. Klo Sehun ga bangun selamanya gimana?"-Lay

"Ini kan di luar kuasa kita chagi. Sehun mungkin bukan pingsan kali tapi tidur." Suho masih mebela diri

"Gimana klo kita siram air aja? Pasti dia bangun."-Kris

"Iya klo disiram bangun, klo masih kaga bangun gimana?"-Lay

Krisho mulai ketakutan. Bagaimana klo yang dibilang ma namjachingu mereka benar. Mereka ga mau sampe harus menginap di balik jeruji besi. "_Tapi masa iya cuma gara-gara gunting rumput mati. Pasti ini akal-akalannya si cadel mesum nih._" Batin mereka

Kembali kepada Sehun yang pingsan, ternyata dia udah sadar cuma masih ga mau buka mata aja. Abisnya asik banget dengerin duo malaikat maut itu ga berkutik diceramahin _namjachingu_ mereka. _"Kapan lagi coba liat yang beginian…kekekekke."_ batin Sehun

"Gimana coba suruh Luhan nyium Sehun aja?"usul Tao

Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum mendengar usul tersebut. Dan berdoa semoga Tuhan mengabulkan usul tersebut.

"TIDAK BISA!" tolak Krisho

Senyum Sehun pudar.

"Tapi ge mungkin aja mempan kan? Sleeping Princess ma Snow White aja pas dicium pangeran bangun. Mungkin aja Sehun juga kaya gitu."-Tao *Tao pecinta dongeng*

"POKOKNYA SEKALI TIDAK YA TIDAK!" -Krisho

"Kurasa yang dibilang Tao boleh juga dicoba chagi. Daritadi aja kita kasih berbagai aroma dari yang wangi sampe yang busuk dia ga bangun-bangun."-Lay

Senyum Sehun kembali merekah. Sepertinya masih ada harapan.

"Tapi….." belum sempat Suho ngomong udah dipotong aja ma Kris.

"Baiklah! Tapi cuma di pipi aja. Dan klo setelah dicium masih ga bangun lebih baik disiram air aja." *bayangkan Suho menggunakan kekuatannya kaya di MV MAMA*

"_Makasih Tuhan engkau mengabulkan doa hambamu yang teraniaya ini. Meski cuma di pipi yang penting dicium Luhan."_ Doa Sehun dalam hati

Luhan pun siap-siap mau nyium Sehun. Dia pun memastikan napasnya wangi, meski cuma di pipi tapi malu kan klo napas bau ntar yang ada Sehun ilfill ma dia. Sehun menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya dicium Luhan. Biasanya dia yang nyium Luhan duluan. Selain jantung yang berdebar-debar, hidungnya terasa gatal sekali seperti ingin bersin tapi ditahannya. Wajah Luhan mulai mendekat. Krisho menutup mata, LayTao menatap berbinar-binar kaya lagi nonton drama percintaan. Akhirnyaaaa…..

HATCHIIIII!

Sehun pun bersin dan gagal mendapat ciuman dari Luhan. Dengan demikian dia ga bisa pura-pura masih pingsan lagi.

"Ehhh…ini dimana ya? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sehun pura-pura polos.

Tampak Krisho menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"OHHHHH SEHUNNNNN!" teriak Krisho barengan

"AMPUNNNNN BANGGGG!" teriak Sehun langsung ambil langkah seribu

TaoLayHan saling menutup kuping satu sama lain. Pada bingung ya kenapa Krisho teriak? Salahkan ingus Sehun. Ketika tadi Sehun bersin, ingusnya tanpa permisi menempel di wajah Krisho, jelas aja mereka teriak jijay tau. Sekarang dapat kita saksikan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Krisho dengan Sehun.

"LU UDAH BOSEN IDUP!" teriak Kris

"BELUM BANG! MASIH MAU IDUP! MASIH MAU NIKAH MA LULU CHAGI!" teriak Sehun

Yo…oke…*ala Growl* mari kita tinggalkan kehebohan di rumah KrisHoLu hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

-At Sehun's House-

Hari ini Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan karena dia malas dan memutuskan bolos tapi gara-gara terserang flu. Yup, seperti yang kita ketahui bersama sodara-sodara kemarin itu Sehun bersin dan itu merupakan tanda awal mula Sehun terserang flu. Sebenarnya dia ASDS alias Antara Sedih Dan Senang. Sedih karena ga bisa melihat namjachingunya, senang akhirnya dapat kesempatan istirahat setelah hampir sebulan kurang istirahat dikarenakan ujian cinta dari duo malaikat maut versi Sehun.

Sehun membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, lagi tidur-tiduran diatas ranjang tercinta sambil memperhatikan sohib tercinta bermain PSP disampingnya.

"Tem, lu ngapain disini? Sekolah sana."-Sehun

"Gw kan setiasodara bro."-Kai

"Lu kan bukan sodara gw."-Sehun

"Ishhhh berisik lu. Intinya gw mau nemenin lu. Kan seperti pepatah ringan sama dijinjing, berat sama dipikul. Atau kerennya susah senang kita jalani bersama."-Kai

"Kunyuk! Klo lu kaga masuk nasib ulangan hari ini gimana? Ntar sapa yang ngasih tau gw bocoran soalnya? Gw pikir klo lu masuk paling ga kan gw tau bocoran soalnya."-Sehun

"Del, sebenarnya gw ini item apa kunyuk sih?" Kai mendadak galau identitas.

"Lu kunyuk item. Udah sekarang lu berangkat, 15 menit lagi bel masuk." Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai.

"Kaga gw kaga mau masuk. Gw belum belajar del."

"Bodoh amat. Sana masuk sekolah."

"Kaga."

"Masuk."

"Kaga."

Singkat cerita, setelah dibujuk rayu dengan duit cepek warna merah *Sehun: thor, gw Sehun bukan Suho napa sekarang gw jadi maen duit.* Kai pun mau berangkat sekolah.

.

_Drrrttttt Drrrrrttttt _

Smartphone Sehun bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Begitu melihat nama malaikat pencabut nyawa 1 terpampang, Sehun mengabaikan. _"Bodoh amat ntar besok mau dihukum apa aja terserah hari ini gw mau istirahat."_ Kata Sehun dalam hati

_Drrrrrttttt Drrrrrrrttttt_

Sehun masih mengabaikan

_Drrrrttttt Drrrrtttt_

Sehun ingin mematikan smartphonenya tapi melihat nama "Lulu milik Hunnie" terpampang di layar dengan semangat langsung diangkat.

"Yeoboseyo…chagiiii….Hunnie sakit nih." Nada manja

"Dasar cadel mesum manja! Luhan aja telepon lu angkat."-Kris

"Ehhhh bang Kris….kirain Luhan chagi yang telepon."-Sehun

"Mimpi aja lu!"-Kris

"Emmm…ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya bang telepon?" tanya Sehun takut-takut ga lupa berdoa semoga bukan ujian lagi.

"Lu ga seneng gw telepon?"

"Bukan gitu bang, tapi kana bang klo telepon pasti ada perlu ma saya."

"Bener juga kata lo, klo ga da perlu ngapain gw telepon lu. Buang-buang pulsa gw aja." Sehun _sweetdrop_.

"Jadi ada apa bang?"

"Ntar malem lu datang ke restoran EXOLITE jam 7 malem jangan telat!"

"Emang ada apa bang?"

"Lu bawel banget sih! Pokoknya lu harus datang! Gw ma Suho mutusin ngasih lu ijin buat dinner bareng Luhan. Dan semua akomodasi kita yang tanggung."

"SERIUS BANG? ABANG BUKAN MAU NGERJAIN SAYA KAN?" teriak Sehun kesenengan sambil salto + goyang Cesar dkk sepertinya dia lupa ma flu nya.

"IYEEE! LU GA USAH TERIAK JUGA KALEEE! GW KAGA BUDEK! TAPI SEKARANG BISA JADI BUDEK GARA-GARA LU TERIAK!"

"Hehehehhe….maap bang…saya seneng banget sih."

"Ishhh…karena mood gw lagi bagus gw maapin lu."

"Makasih bang makasihhhh banget. Saya pasti datang."

"Iyeee…iyeee inget ya jangan telat! Awas klo sampe adek gw nungguin lu." Kris mengakhiri teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah Luhan, akhirnya malam ini dia bisa berduaan dengan Sehun setelah ampir sebulan ga bisa berduaan dengan sang _namjachingu_ tercinta. Bukan hanya itu aja, tapi kekesalan, kejengkelan dan semua perasaan buruk terhadap abang-abangnya hilang begitu saja. Dia justru sangat berterima kasih kepada abangnya, karena dinner mala mini dibiayai oleh abang-abangnya. Bukannya Luhan suka gratisan, tapi ini menunjukkan bahwa abang-abangnya udah merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun meski belum mengatakan secara langsung.

Saat ini dia masih dalam perjalanan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk persiapan sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Bolak-balik dia melirik jam tangannya. Rasanya taksi yang ditumpanginya bergerak lambat.

"Pak….bisa bergerak cepetan dikit ga? Saya udah telat nih."perintahnya pada supir taksi.

"Ini udah cepet neng tapi emang lagi padat aja jalanannya."

"Saya cowok pak bukan cewek."

"Ahhhh….maap abisnya situ cantik sih."

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan memerah. Kebiasaan klo dia digodain suka gitu ga liat-liat pipinya sapa yang godain. Ga lama taksi yang ditumpanginya tiba dengan selamat di tempat tujuan. Setelah membayar, dia segera masuk ke dalam restoran. Senyuman masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia dapat melihat Sehun dari pintu masuk, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak melihatnya tapi sibuk memandangi jam dan mengecek smartphonenya terus-terusan.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun pun menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya. Namun, senyum Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG DULU YA! *ketawa evil*

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeongggghaseyoooo readersnim *bow bareng Hunhan*

Youn is backkkkk…..Yuhuuuu….ada yang nungguin ga? Jangan pada esmosi ya ma Youn hehhehehhe

Maap ya readersnim sekalian baru bisa update…maklum aja Youn kemarin-kemarin sibuk tugas kuliah, skripsi ma ujian akhir *curcol*

Youn ngucapin banyak-banyak makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin FF ini hehehehhe

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini hehehehhehehe maapkanlah kekhilafan Youn hahahhaha

Youn juga ngucapin makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan baca dan mereview FF Youn. Tanpa kalian apalah arti FF Youn ini *plakkk*

Neomu Gamsahamnida *bow bareng EXO12*

**THANKS TO: Hyunra, Michelle Kim, Aku suka FF, exindira, Byunna Park, Nada Lim, RZHH 261220, Luhan, Eclaire Oh, Des Parfaits, Kim Han Byun neomu gamsahamnida buat review kalian dan kalian telah setia membaca FF yg ga beres ini dan yang makin ga ga beres ini .**

Akhir kata *halahhhh*

GAMSAHAMNIDA!  
REVIEW JUSEYO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian Cinta Sehun (Chapter 6)**

**"My Happy Ending"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Masih Hunhan dan member EXO**

**Rate: Sedikit tidak aman dikonsumsi semua umur (?)**

**Warning: BoysXBoys, Yaoi. Ga suka YAOI ga usah baca gampang kan? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SEHUN!"

Sehun pun menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya. Namun, senyum Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara yang memanggil sang _namjachingu_ kemudian ke arah _namjachingu_nya. Sehun hanya diam, memandang sang pemanggil yang ternyata seorang _yeoja_ dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Sang _yeoja _segera berlari menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Betapa kagetnya Luhan melihat adegan itu. Dan makin kagetlah dia ketika melihat Sehun membalas pelukan _yeoja_ itu.

Tak tahan melihat adegan peluk-pelukan tersebut, Luhan segera berlari ke luar restoran. Adegan itu tak luput dari perhatian dua pasang mata yang daritadi memantau adegan tersebut dengan senyuman licik menghiasi wajah mereka. Sehun yang telah sadar segera mengejar Luhan, meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan sang _yeoja_.

.

Luhan berlari tak tentu arah. Dia hanya mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Air mata telah membasahi wajah cantiknya sedaritadi. Dibelakangnya Sehun mengejarnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sehun. Hatinya sakit, marah, dan kecewa. Dia benar-benar ga menyangka bahwa Sehun tega melakukan itu padanya. Di tengah kesibukannya berlari, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Siapa yeoja itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? Mengapa Sehun tega padanya? Apa arti sikap Sehun selama ini? Atau apa arti dirinya bagi Sehun? Dan sejuta pertanyaan lainnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sehun yang mengejar Luhan, tetapi kedua abang tercinta Luhan pun ikut mengejar. Mereka kuatir dengan adik bungsu mereka tercinta. Jadilah siang itu di jalanan Seoul yang padat berlangsunglah adegan kejar-kejaran. Di posisi paling depan terlihat Luhan yang memimpin barisan (?), Sehun di posisi kedua, bang Kris menyusul di posisi ketiga dan di posisi terakhir siapa lagi klo bukan bang Suho, ya harap maklum orang pendek jadi larinya lambat *Suho: Biarin gw pendek, asal dompet gw kaga ikutan pendek #SUHOlangkaya*. Adegan ini telah menjadi pusat perhatian siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mungkin yang melihat berpikir sedang menyaksikan film India, minus pohon dan hujan. *KrisHoHunHan: INI KOREA YOUN BUKAN INDIA! JELAS AJA KAGA ADA UJAN MA POHON*

Luhan terus berlari mengikuti kakinya, hingga akhirnya dia tiba di persimpangan jalan. Hari itu jalanan termasuk sepi untuk kategori hari padat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luhan menyeberangi jalan itu. Ternyata saat Luhan menyeberang, lampu penyeberangan telah berubah merah namun dia tak memperhatikan karena pikirannya sedang kalut.

Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah Ferrari merah yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan yang melihat Ferrari dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arahnya hanya dapat diam menatap mobil itu. Sehun yang melihat hal itu berteriak-teriak meminta Luhan segera menyingkir. Namun, Luhan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Seolah dia telah pasrah jika mobil itu menghantam tubuhnya.

TINNNNNNN!

Mobil itu semakin mendekat dan memberi tanda kepada Luhan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mendadak berhenti dan memperhatikan Luhan. Beberapa di antaranya menahan napas melihat adegan itu, termasuk diantaranya kedua abang Luhan yang sekarang saling menutup mata satu sama lain.

TINNNNNNN!

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dirinya telah siap jika ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Mobil terdengar semakin dekat.

1

2

3

4

CKITTTTTTT!

Tubuhnya terasa melayang. _"Jadi inilah akhir dari hidupku"_ batin Luhan. Tubuhnya jatuh di tanah. _"Tapi kenapa ga sakit ya? Apa aku udah mati makanya ga sakit?"_ batinnya lagi. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara ramai-ramai di sekitarnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua abangnya telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Lulunie, kamu ga kenapa-napa kan?" panik Suho sambil memeriksa, membolak-balik badan Luhan.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Apa ada yang terluka? Mana? Mana yang sakit?" heboh Kris.

Luhan hanya menatap kedua abangnya yang sedang heboh dengan dirinya.

"Bang?" panggil Luhan.

"Kenapa sayang? Ap ada yang sakit? Ada yang luka? Kasih tau abang apa yang kamu rasain?" tanya Suho heboh lagi.

"Ambulans….ambulans…ambulans…" teriak Kris ga kalah heboh.

"Bang, aku masih hidup?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Tentu aja kamu masih hidup. Kenapa emang? Apa ada yang salah? Atau ada sesuatu?" – Suho.

"Bukannya aku barusan ditabrak mobil? Tapi kok aku masih hidup? Apa jangan-jangan…." Luhan sadar tak jauh darinya terlihat orang-orang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Dia segera berlari berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Sehun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Darah terlihat mengalir dari keningnya dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka. Melihat itu, seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia hanya dapat menatap Sehun nanar. Perasaannya sulit dijelaskan. Tak lama terlihat, tubuh Sehun dibawa masuk ke ambulans.

.

.

.

.

.

-Seoul International Hospital-

Saat ini Sehun sedang menjalani perawatan di ruang UGD. Sudah 2 jam lamanya, namun taka da tanda-tanda dokter atau suster yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di depan ruang UGD, sudah berkumpul Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Sulay, Taoris dan Luhan. Dapat kita saksikan bersama, saat ini bangKai sedang menangis dengan heboh dan tidak elitnya. Bayangin aja dari dia datang udah nangis-nangis heboh, mulai dari nangis sambil cakar-cakar tembok (?), guling-guling di lantai rumah sakit sampe nangis sambil ngesot pun dia lakuin. Kayanya dia berniat buat nih rumah sakit tenggelam ma aer matanya.

"Huaaaa….huaaaa….delllll….cadellll lu jangan mati dulu dong." Tangis Kai daritadi dengan lirik yang sama.

"Kai, udah dong nangisnya. Ga enak ma yang laen ahhh." Kyungsoo berusaha nenangin Kai.

"Huaaaa….dellll….klo lu mati ntar gw ma siapa? Siapa yang nemenin gw tanding PSP? Yang ngutangin gw duit pas bokek klo mau kencan." Bukannya mereda malah tambah kenceng.

"Kai, Sehun pasti baek-baek aja. Jadi, kamu brenti dong nangisnya." Kyungsoo tak menyerah membujuk.

"Hyung, gimana aku ga kuatir. Si cadel kan udah seperti sodara seidup tak semati aku. Kami ini kembar tak serupa yang tak terpisahkan. Bayangin deh hyung! Dari kami maish di angan-angan(?) udah bareng, pas di perut emak juga udah bareng, brojol juga barengan, pas balita, pas teka,esde,esmpe sampe sekarang bahkan selamanya kami akan selalu bersama. Pokoknya kami ga terpisahkan hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kami." Cerocos Kai panjang kali lebar.

"Klo gitu mending daripada nangis kamu doain biar Sehun baek-baek aja." nasehat Kyungsoo.

"Huaaaa…..aku takut hyung….takut kehilangan dia….huaaaa….cadel gw tercinta malang nian nasib kau nak." – Kai

"BUSETTTT DAHHHH KAI ITEM JELEK IDUP LAGI! GW BILANGIN DIEM YA DIEM! LU LAKI APA BANCI SIH? NANGIS GA BRENTI-BRENTI! MALU GW PUNYA _SEME_ CENGENG KAYA LU! SEKARANG LU TINGGAL PILIH! LU PILIH GW ATO SEHUN? EHH SALAH MAKSUD GW LU PILIH BRENTI NANGIS ATO GA GW KASIH JATAH SEBULAN?" semprot Kyungsoo yang titik kesabarannya udah habis bujukin Kai daritadi. Mendengar kata ga mendapat jatah sebulan, langsung deh si Kai diem. *Youn: payah lu Kai, masa kalah ma uke lu? l Kai: berisik lu Youn, ini bukan masalah kalah ato menang, tapi masa depan gw mamen?*

"Yaudah hyung. Mending gw doain aja si cadel." – Kai

"Nahhh…gini kan lebih enak. Daritadi kek, masa harus gw ancem dulu baru lu diem." – Kyungsoo.

Kai pun memulai memanjatkan doanya. "Ya Tuhan…hambamu tau hambamu ini orang berdosa. Banyak dosa telah hamba lakukan dan kepada banyak orang pula. Dosa kepada nenek, engkong, emak, babeh, Teteh semua, satpam sekolah, guru-guru, hansip komplek, ibu kantin, penjaga warnet, tetangganya Sehun, temen-temen sekelas dan masih banyak nama yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. *Youn: Kai, lu doa apa lagi sensus penduduk? l Kai: gw doa sekalian sensus penduduk, napa? Masbuloh? l Youn: -_-* Tolong maapkanlah segala dosa-dosa hambamu ini! Saat ini hambamu langsung ke inti aja ya, ga mau muter-muter, berbelit-belit, ya pokoknya begitulah. Hambamu ini mau berdoa untuk sodara sehidup tak semati hamba. Tolonglah dia ya Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan nyawanya. Dia masih muda, masih panjang masa depannya masih banyak dosa. Kasian klo harus mati sekarang. Klo engkau berniat mengambil nyawa seseorang. Lebih baik ambilah nyawa Mr. Jung aja. Kasian dia udah tua, udah bau tanah. Jangan kau tambahkan penderitaannya lagi, apalagi besok mau ujian Matematika behhhh makin kasian dia. Jadi Ya Tuhan selamatkanlah Sehun dan ambillah . AMINNNNNN!" tutup Kai mengakhiri doa aneh bin ajaibnya.

Lain Kai lain pula Luhan, semenjak tiba di rumah sakit dia ga ngomong sama sekali. Hanya menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Ga ada yang tau apa yang dia pikirkan atau rasakan saat ini. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Sedangkan Kris dan Suho yang juga ada disana, juga diam daritadi. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah terlihat menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka tak menyangka ide mereka malah berujung bencana. Meski Sehun masuk UGD bukan karena mereka tapi secara tak langsung gara-gara ide mereka. Akhirnya, setelah lama dalam diam. Kedua abang ini mulai saling bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Klo sampe si Sehun kenapa-napa, gw kaga tanggungjawab." Bisik Kris kepada Suho.

"Enak aja! ini tanggungjawab kita bersama." Balas Suho.

"Tapi kan asal-muasal nih petaka gara-gara ide lu bukan gw." Kris ngotot.

"Kaga bisa gitu! Lu kan juga terlibat. Enak aja kaga mau tanggungjawab!" Suho ngotot.

"Gw kan cuma membantu, dimana-mana tanggungjawab yang punya ide." Kris masih ngotot juga.

"Kaga bisa. Tanggungjawab bersama." Suho ga mau kalah.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"BERISIKKKK! Lama-lama gw wushu juga lu bedua sampe ke planet EXO!" Tao memotong perdebatan KrisHo.

"Denger ya ini tanggungjawab kalian bedua! Salah kalian! Jadi kalian harus mau tanggungjawab klo Sehun kenapa-napa. Makanya, gw ma Tao udah peringatin tapi kalian ga mau denger. Pokoknya klo kaga mau tanggungjawab. Lo gw end!" ancam Lay. Suho langsung diem denger ancaman Lay. Kris senyum-senyum ngeliat Suho yang langsung kicep.

"Ini juga berlaku buat gege! Klo gege ga mau tanggungjawab! Hubungan kita juga lo gw end!" Kris pun mengikuti jejak Suho, kicep.

Akhirnya setelah 2,5 jam menunggu, pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka dan dokter keluar. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu otomatis segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter. Belum sempat mereka bertanya, 2 orang suster keluar sambil mendorong brankar yang di atasnya terdapat mayat yang tertutup kain putih seluruh tubuhnya. Ruangan mendadak menjadi hening. Semua yang ada disana segera lemas melihat keadaan itu. Tubuh mereka perlahan merosot ke tanah. Kai kembali menangis dengan heboh sambil memeluk tubuh tertutup kain putih itu.

"Huaaaaa…..cadelllll! Lu tega ninggalin gw!" tangisan Kai memenuhi ruangan UGD.

"Huaaaa…..huaaaa…cadel gimana dengan janji-janji lu? Janji lu traktir gw makan, beliin gw kaset game PSP baru, nemenin gw ke café ayam Wak Jinki, dan janji-janji lu yang lain." Ruangan itu sekarang bukan hanya diisi tangisan Kai saja tetapi semua yang hadir disana.

"Cadel…maapin gw ma Suho." Kali ini suara Kris.

"Kita ngaku kita salah. Lu jangan mati dulu dong." – Suho

"Huaaaa dellll….bangun ayo bangun!" – Kai

"Del, katanya lu kaga mau mati. Masih mau nikahin Luhan masa cuma dicium Ferrari lu mati Kaga bakat jadi orang kaya lu mah contoh nih gw bolak-balik dicium Ferrari dan kawan-kawannya masih hidup tambah subur malah." – Suho

"Del, klo lu bangun. Gw ma Suho berjanji akan ngerestuin hubungan lu. Kita ga akan jahilin lu lagi, ga akan ganggu hubungan lu ma Luhan." – Kris

"Gw juga janji del." Tiru Kai. "Gw janji ga akan ngutang duit ma lu lagi, ga akan nyolong kancut lu yang merk Gucci ehhh itu mah Tao, ya pokoknya gw janji ga akan nyolong kancut lu semua merk tapi klo pinjem bolehlah sekali-kali kita pan best pren poreper. Jadi, lu ga boleh mati."

"Maap ini bukan mayat Oh Sehun, tapi mayat Deok Deong." Mendengar kata-kata sang dokter sukses membuat ketiga orang itu pingsan.

Lantas, gimanakah keadaan Sehun? Rupanya sedaritadi ketiga orang itu nangis-nangis heboh, dokter yang merawat Sehun keluar dan mencari-cari keluarganya. Untunglah ditengah kehebohan itu, Lay yang melihat sang dokter yang tak lain tak bukan adalah hyung iparnya, Kim Jongdae segera menghampirinya. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan sang ipar bahwa Sehun selamat dan saar ini telah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan, dia segera memberitau mereka yang ada disana minus KrisHoKai. Jadilah sekarang tinggal KrisHoKai di ruang UGD, yang lain mah udah di kamarnya Sehun. Luhan malah jadi orang pertama yang sampe.

.

-Sehun's room-

Sehun telah sadar dari pingsannya daritadi, ketika Luhan pertama kali tiba di kamarnya. Luka Sehun ga parah-parah amat, cuma karena dokter benar-benar ingin memastikan kondisi Sehun makanya Sehun menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit, awalnya Sehun menolak karena dia merasa baek-baek saja tapi karena sang _uke_ tercinta memaksa dengan janji akan menemani akhirnya dia pun menurut. Duo abang Luhan tentu aja keberatan, namun mendengar ancaman _uke_ mereka, dengan berat hati mereka mengijinkan Luhan menginap.

Saat ini hanya ada HunHan, yang laennya udah pamit pulang daritadi. Mereka ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada HunHan. Masalah HunHan pun udah terseleseikan, Sehun udah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan tentang siapa _yeoja_ itu, tentu aja dibantu dengan abang KrisHo karena kehadiran _yeoja_ itu kan juga bagian dari rencana mereka untuk menguji Sehun dan Luhan juga sih, yaitu ujian Kesetiaan dan Kepercayaan. Dan dengan demikian maka Sehun pun mendapat SIP alias Surat Ijin Pacaran denga Luhan.

Karena udah sepi dan ga ada pengganggu dimulailah aksi lovey-dovey nya HunHan. Terlihat Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Dan Sehun membelai-belai rambut Luhan.

"Hunnie, maapin Hannie ya. Maap udah buat Hunnie kaya gini."

"Ga kok, Hannie ga salah. Justru Hunnie yang harus minta maap udah buat Hannie nangis."

"Pokoknya Hannie minta maap." Luhan nyium pipi Sehun.

"Ihhh….Hannie udah mulai berani ya." Goda Sehun yang sukses membuat pipi Luhan merah.

"Emang Hannie ga boleh nyium pacar sendiri?" nyium pipi Sehun lagi.

"Ga…Hannie ga boleh nyium Hunnie." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan kaget, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ke….ke…kenapa Hannie ga boleh nyium Hunnie?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Soalnya Hunnie mau Hunnie aja yang nyium Hannie." Sehun nyosor bibir Luhan.

"Hunnie jahat! Genit lagi!" mukul-mukul lengan Sehun manja.

"Aduhhh! Aduhhh! Sakit Hannie." Kata Sehun dengan wajah yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ehhh…mana yang sakit?" Luhan panik.

Sehun nunjuk bibirnya. Sadar Sehun mengerjainya, dia memukul Sehun pake bantal.

"Aduhhh! Hunnie kok dipukul sih? Kan sakit!" katanya manja.

"Biarin! Salah sendiri ngerjain Hannie." Jawab Luhan sambil menjauh dari Sehun, ngambek ceritanya.

"Maap! Maap! Hunnie Cuma becanda tadi." Sehun meluk Luhan, yang dipeluk melepas pelukannya dan makin menjauhi Sehun.

"Hannieee, maapin Hunnie ya!" Ga digubris Luhan.

"Hunnie ga akan ulangi lagi deh." Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Minggir! Jauh-jauh sana! Hannie gam au deket-deket orang usil yang mesum." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

Merasa usahanya ga berhasil, Sehun memikirkan cara lain.

"Klo Hannie gam au maapin Hunnie, Hunnie mau cari suster yang cantik, imut dan montok kaya suster Minseok."

"Yaudah temui aja suster Minseok. Paling juga ntar Hunnie di suntik mati ma dokter Jongdae." Luhan ga terpengaruh.

"Ahhhh…klo gitu ma suster Hyorin aja. Dia kan suster paling sexy disini. Bener-bener yahud body nya." Sehun terlihat membayangkan body nya Hyorin. Luhan ga menjawab, dia membuang muka ga mau lihat Sehun.

"Beneran nih ga masalah Hunnie ma suster Hyorin? Klo gitu Hunnie pergi dulu ya." Sehun berjalan keluar kamar.

Ga lama terdengar suara tangisan Luhan. "Hiks….hiks….hiks….Hunnie jahat ma Hannie….hiks…hiks…hiks…kan body Hannie juga sexy (?) ga kalah ma suster Hyorin itu."

Sebuah lengan memeluknya Luhan dari belakang. Luhan yang sadar, langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Ngapain masih disini? Katanya mau ketemu suster Hyorin yang sexy?" katanya ketus.

"Ga akan! Hunnie ga butuh suster Hyorin. Yang Hunnie butuhin cuma Hannie seorang." Sehun nyium puncak kepala Luhan.

"Gombal! Tadi semangat banget mau ketemu suster Hyorin!" Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun. Sehun ga putus asa. Dia menarik kembali Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Terserah Hannie mau percaya ato ga ma Hunnie. Tapi yang pasti di mata, di pikiran, di hati bahkan di dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun, hanya ada seorang Wu Luhan. Mau ada seratus suster Hyorin yang sexy pun ga akan pernah bisa menggantikan Wu Luhan di mata, pikiran, hati bahkan hidup Oh Sehun. Karena Oh Luhan adalah segalanya bagi Oh Sehun. Oh Luhan adalah hidup dan mati seorang Oh Sehun." Perlahan Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Bukan sebuah lumatan nafsu hanya sebuah ciuman penuh cinta. Luhan tersentuh dengan kata-kata dan perlakuan Sehun.

"Yah! Namaku Wu Luhan, bukan Oh Luhan. Dan sejak kapan pula seorang Oh Sehun menjadi seorang penggombal? Apa gara-gara terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si Kai item?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Tanpa permisi dia nyosor bibir Luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Oh Luhan! Thalanghae!"

"Nado Thalanghae!"

Sehun memutus kegiatan ciuman mereka. Ketika ciuman tadi, tiba-tiba melintaslah sebuah ide untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya selamanya.

"Emmmm…..Hannie…bisa kunciin pintu kamarnya ga?"

"Ehhh? Kenapa harus di kunci?" meski heran, Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun. *Youn: Lu ge awas ada bahaya menantimu!*

"Soalnya kita mau bermain Hannie." Sebuah smirk menghiasi wajah Sehun.

"Main? Main apa? Emang disini boleh main? Tapi kan Hunnie harus istirahat." Perasaan ga enak menyelimutinya.

"Main sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan nikmat."

"Kita mau main apa sih Hunnieeee? Hannie ga ngerti deh." Rengeknya manja. *Youn: Lu ge kaburrrr! Selamtkan dirimu! l Sehun: Youn, lu ganggu aja! Pergi sono!*

"Kita mau mainnnn…." Ga pake permisi Sehun langsung melumat lagi bibir Luhan. Lumatan kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ruangan yang berAC itu mulai terasa panas, seiring dengan ciuman Sehun yang panas. Luhan yang ga mengerti hanya mengikuti permainan Sehun. Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun mulai berpindah ke leher jenjang Luhan. Dia mulai mengecap setiap bagian leher Luhan, sambil mengecap leher Luhan, tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Luhan. Luhan yang terlena dengan perlakuan Sehun benar-benar pasrah. Perlahan Sehun mulai membuka kaos Luhan, dia ingin menikmanti semua bagian tubuh Luhan. Selanjutnya kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kan? kekekekeke *ketawa bareng KrisHo* silahkan lanjutkan sendiri yeee *Youn kabur*

.

.

.

.

.

-Sebulan kemudian-

Pagi hari seperti pagi-pagi yang udah-udah, terlihat duo abang Luhan sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Hingga kekhidmatan sarapan itu diganggu oleh suara seseorang yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya di dapur. Hal ini tentu saja mengusik telinga kedua abang ini, yang dengan sigap menerbangkan dirinya ke dapur. Ternyata orang yang mengeluarkan isi perutnya tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Wu Luhan, adik bungsu tercinta mereka.

"Lulunie, kamu kenapa?" Suho mijit-mijit tengkuk Luhan. Kris lagi ngambil air minum buat Luhan.

"Mungkin masuk angin bang." Kata Luhan sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

"Pasti gara-gara kamu kebanyakan main angin (?) ma Sehun." Kata Kris ngasih minum ke Luhan.

"Yaudah, kamu mending istirahat aja di rumah ga usah sekolah hari ini. Ntar pulang kita dari kampus, ke dokter ya." – Suho

"Ga usah bang, Lulu baek-baek aja kok. Cuma masuk angin aja." tolak Luhan.

"Baek-baek aja gimana? Wajahmu pucat gitu dek." – Kris

"Pokoknya pulang kita dari kampus, ke dokter. Titik ga pake apa-apa." – Suho.

"Tapi bang….." tanpa menyeleseikan kalimatnya, Luhan pun pingsan. Duo abang yang ngeliat adik mereka tumbang langsung menggotong tubuh sang adik ke rumah sakit. Tak lupa mereka memberitahu Sehun yang _on the way_ menjemput Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Seoul International Hospital-

Bang Kris, Suho dan Sehun mondar-mandir kaya setrikaan di depan ruang pemeriksaan Luhan. Mereka cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Udah 30 menit berlalu tapi ga da tanda-tanda dokter ato suster keluar. Akhirnya, dokter pun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Mereka segera menghampiri dokter.

"Dok, gimana keadaan adik/pacar saya?" tanya mereka barengan.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di ruangan saya." Sang dokter segera menuju ruangannya.

"Jadi, adik/pacar saya sakit apa dok?" tanya mereka barengan lagi. Wajah sang dokter terlihat serius. Melihat wajah sang dokter, makin cemaslah mereka.

"Dok, apa penyakit adik saya parah?" Suho memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Berapa lama lagi umur pacar saya dok? Tanya Sehun yang langsung disambut _deathglare_ KrisHo.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat kepada anda." Sang dokter menjabat tangan Sehun, Sehun Cuma cengo ngeliat si dokter.

"Dok, adik saya sakit parah. Dokter kok malah kasih selamat?" Kris agak emosi.

Dokter geleng-geleng,"Adik kalian ga sakit kok." senyuman menghias wajah sang dokter.

"Trus klo adik saya ga sakit, lalu adik saya kenapa dok?" tanya Suho.

"Selamat! Adik anda sedang hamil saat ini."

"WHAT?" teriak mereka 3 barengan lagi

"Usia kandungan adik anda baru 2 minggu, saya harap anda memperhatikan kondisi sang ibu dan calon bayi."

"WHAT?" – KrisHoHun

"Dokter ga lagi becanda kan?" – Kris

"Jangan-jangan dokter salah periksa kali." – Suho

Sehun kali ini diem. Tak lupa memanjatkan doa.

"Saya ga lagi becanda apalagi salah periksa. Saya udah memastikan hal ini. Klo ga percaya ini buktinya." Sang dokter menyerahkan amplop coklat gede, di dalamnya berisi hasil USG Luhan.

"Klo adik kami hamil, berarti pelakunya…" KrisHo langsung noleh ke arah Sehun. Aura gelap mulai mengelilingin Sehun.

"OHHHHH SEEHHHUUUUNNNNN!" teriak KrisHo bareng.

"AMPUUUUNNNNNN!" Sehun melarikan diri dari duo malaikat maut. KrisHo langsung ngejar dia, maka terulang kembali adegan sebulan yang lalu.

"DASAR CADEL MESUM! LU BARU JUGA GW KASIH SIP UDAH BERANI HAMILIN ADIK GW!" teriak Kris emosi.

"AMMMPPPUUUUNNNN BANGGGGGG!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari.

"LU UDAH SIAP MATI RUPANYA!" teriak Suho ga kalah emosi.

"KAGA BANGGGG! AMPUNNNNN!" balas Sehun.

"LU JANGAN LARI! AWAS YE KLO KETANGKEP! GW JADIIN SANTAPAN NAGA (?) GW SI ACE!" – Kris

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" – Sehun

Demikianlah akhir kisah ujian cinta Sehun. Ternyata Sehun bukan hanya berjuang demi cintanya kepada Luhan, tapi juga nasibnya sebagai ayah dari anak yang dikandung Luhan. Yukkkk mari sama-sama kita doakan keselamatan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaaa, finallyyyy! Chapter 6 ini berhasil Youn rampungkan. Maap banget ya chapter 6 ini baru Youn update. Ternyata untuk menerbitkan chapter 6 ini bukan hanya Sehun yg penuh perjuangan tapi Youn juga. Sebenarnya chapter 6 udah selese dari 2 hari lalu. Tapi gara-gara di format ma adiknya Youn gara-gara laptopnya hank-hank gitu jadilah blessss ilang tanpa jejak, akhirnya Youn nulis lagi dari awal. Yang bwt Youn sedih juga bukan hanya FF yg udah Youn tulis aja yang di format tapi juga semua downloadan bahkan skripsi Youn ga terselamatkan T^T *Maap Youn curhat dikit* masih kesel nih soalnya semua kerja keras Youn blesss ilang tanpa bekas.

Nahhh terlepas dari semua itu, Youn mau ngucapin makasih banget kepada semua pembaca setia "UJIAN CINTA SEHUN". Makasih banyak udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampe akhir. Maap klo Youn ada salah-salah kata, khilaf, ga beres dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya ^^

Makasih kepada kalian yang udah bersedia ngereview, review kalian adalah penyemangat Youn ^^ *cipok basah satu-satu*

Jadi untuk chapter ini seperti biasa,** REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^**

**THANKS TO: Krisyeol Lover, ssnowish, exindira, RZHH 261220, HyunRa, , Nada Liem, Aku suka ff, Choi Rai Sa, tehehe, Ryuzaki Miki, Eclaire Oh, ByunnaPark, WinterHeaven, guest, hunhanminute. THANKS SOM MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW ^^**

Sebelum berpisah Youn juga mau ngucapin

MERRY CHRISTMAS 2013 & HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!

Oke dehhh gam au lama-lama selamat membaca ^^


End file.
